The Ripple Effect
by KyraReid
Summary: Koka was born into this world with the memories of her past life. To cope, she shuts everyone out, refusing to get close. For with her rebirth came a gift. The ability to see the future. But when shutting people out is no longer an option, Koka takes matters into her own hands, for she is the Ripple Effect
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hey everyone, guess who's back and taking names! Enjoy this new story while I work on the others.

Disclaimer: Koka is mine. That is all.

* * *

_Reincarnation is when you die and your soul is placed into another living thing. Typically you do not remember your past lives. At least that is what I had always thought. But when I died in was reborn into a world I thought existed only fiction, and I remembered everything, my thoughts began to change. For the first few years I tried to deny it, insisting it was a dream. When I could no longer do that, I closed everything out. I knew people would die, so I did not want them to get close to me. But something changed that. Or rather, someone. Hiding was no longer an option, so I decided to change the future instead. This is my story, the story of Hakyu Koka of Konoha, formally known as Emily Stone of New York._

* * *

The Ninshu Shrine was devoted to the teachings of the Sage of the Six Paths. Ninshu is the religious, more peaceful precursor to Ninjutsu, though few still practiced it. The shrine is Konoha was of the few left in the country and was slowly begin to disappear. As a result, Heiwa was the last care taker of the Ninshu Shrine. She, along with a small group of orphans, who came and went, were the only ones dwelling in the shrine on the outskirts of the village.

The baby was found on the steps of the shrine wrapped in only a blanket with a note pinned to it. It was the baby's cries that alerted the shrine maiden, Heiwa, to its arrival. When she went to investigate and found only a newborn baby, only hours old, but no trace of any other person, she did the only thing she could do. Heiwa brought the child into the shrine. Thus Koka became the newest edition to the Ninshu Shrine.


	2. Chapter 1

After the first few days of Koka's joining of the shrine, it became clear to the older woman that something was different about the child. For the first few days the baby would not stop crying, causing Heiwa to wonder if something was wrong, but she could find no traces of illness or harm. But it was what came after that that caused the shrine maiden to become uneasy.

After the unending crying came silence, as if the child had come to terms with something unchangeable. It was then that Heiwa saw the uncanny intelligence in the child's blue eyes, eyes that belonged in a young adult, not a new born baby. As if the Sage himself had told her, Heiwa knew the child was not an ordinary child.

"You will one day change the world, Koka." The baby looked at her in silence, unable to understand the words, but knowing it was Heiwa who said them.

Over the next few months, the intelligence of Koka became more and more noticeable. As if she knew what to do, the baby began to approach milestones faster than normal children. At first it was hard to notice as she was limited by what her infant body was capable of. But when Koka was able to sit up by five months without any assistance, her physical skills began to grow at a faster rate, sometimes startling Heiwa. Her social state however, seemed to grow at a rate slower than average.

When Koka had reached ninth month, another child had joined the shrine. Kaede was five when she was brought in, and the little girl was fascinated by Koka. She would spend every second possible around the younger child, talking to her or attempting to play. The attempts to play did not last very long.

Heiwa was dusting the shelves in the main room while Kaede sat on the floor with Koka, attempting to get the baby to play. The older woman had just finished when she heard it.

"No, Kaede." Heiwa just stared at Koka who was frowning at a doll Kaede held. The baby turned and crawled away, leaving Kaede confused. The older woman could not help it. She burst out laughing at Kaede's expression and Koka's behavior. At just under ten months, Koka had spoken her first two words.

Once it became clear that Koka did not want to play, Heiwa suggested that Kaede help the young child learn to walk and speak. It quickly became apparent that the activity was a task both children enjoyed. By the time Koka was one, she and Kaede were walking around hand in hand. With someone to consistently talk with, Koka's verbal skills skyrocketed to be on par with the rest of her abilities. There was no doubt in Heiwa's mind. Koka was a prodigy above any other child.

When Kaede had been with them for over a year and Koka was two, the youngest child once again showed her intelligence. Kaede had begun helping Heiwa around the shrine, taking on light duties such as cleaning, while Koka followed the older child around. It was one such day when Kaede was in the shrine office taking care of papers when Koka walked in without Kaede.

"What is it Koka?" The older woman was mildly surprised. Koka rarely left Kaede's side. The two year old looked straight at Heiwa.

"Where are we Heiwa-san?" The older woman was surprised. Of all the things to ask, that was never a question she expected. She sat her pen down.

"The Ninshu Shrine in Konoha." A crease appeared on the child's forehead.

"In the Fire country?" Despite the growing surprise Heiwa was feeling, she kept it hidden. She did not recall ever talking about the country or even mentioning it.

"That's right." Koka nodded in what appeared to be acceptance. She turned and left, presumably to find Kaede. Heiwa sat in momentarily silence before picking up her pen once again. When it came to Koka, Heiwa knew time would reveal what was going on in her mind.

A few months passed since Koka came to Heiwa's office when something drastic happened. It was the middle of the day and the elder woman was cooking for the three of them when she heard screaming. Forgetting the food, Heiwa dropped her spoon and ran toward the source. What she came across would change her life forever.

On the floor was Koka, clutching a kneeling Kaede. The elder child had tears in her eyes and wore a terrified expression. Koka was the one screaming. Heiwa rushed over and lifted the young child up. Her eyes were squeezed shut and Heiwa began to make out words.

"It's ok Koka, you're safe. Hush child, it's ok." Koka's screams became sobs and her eyes opened. Heiwa's breath caught in her throat. Koka's normally light blue eyes and taken on an ethereal hue as they now glowed.

"I don't want to be a shinobi Heiwa." The girl continued to cry, causing Kaede to start sniffling as well. Heiwa brought the other child into her embrace as well.

"You don't have to be a shinobi Koka. You're ok. Everything will be ok." Slowly Koka's sobs began to quiet as the younger child began to drift off as she murmured,

"Don't let them take me." Heiwa's hands tightened on the two girls in her arms.

"No one will take you. You're both safe here." She picked Kaede up in her other arm and carried the two girls to their room where she placed them on Kaede's bed. Koka had clung on to the older child in her sleep and Heiwa did not have the heart to wake them.

The older woman wandered back to the kitchen where she salvaged what was left of the food and put it into the fridge. Task done, Heiwa sank into a chair at the table and put her head into her hands. Koka was indeed very different. Heiwa did not know how different or what to do. All she knew was that she had to find out protect her girls.


	3. Chapter 2

After the first incident with Koka's eyes, the event became a near common occurrence. Heiwa's fear for the young child grew as she realized what it was. Koka was seeing visions of the future. While for the moment it was nothing more than small things such as visitors to the shrine or the weather, or something of that nature, Heiwa knew if others heard of the ability, Koka would be taken advantage of as turned into a shinobi. It was a future the young girl wanted nothing to do with and Heiwa took it upon herself to protect the secret.

When Kaede was eight, Heiwa took her aside and sat her down. The girl was old enough to understand the importance of secrecy.

"Kaede, you're a big girl now and you have done well with the shrine and Koka." The young girl sat up straighter at the mention of the younger child, causing Heiwa to smile before continuing.

"Koka is different from you or I. She has a special ability to see things that can happen. When her eyes change, it means she is having a vision." Kaede nodded.

"But because of this, other people may try to take her from us. So you must never tell anyone about what Koka can do. Do you understand?" She nodded, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Yes Heiwa-san. I won't let them touch her." Heiwa smiled again.

"Good girl, now run along and play."

For the next few months things continued on like normal. Koka continued to continue her streak of intelligence while Kaede acted as her guardian, adopting the role of an elder sister. By this time Kaede was eight while Koka was three. Both girls were growing at a fast rate and soon would need new clothing. Heiwa decided it was time to take them into the village center for the first time since they arrived.

BREAK

Heiwa walked down the streets of Konoha with the two girls in front of her. Kaede was dashing around in excitement and curiosity, dragging Koka as she went. Even the normally reserved Koka was looking around with interest. Though, if one looked closely enough, it looked like the younger girl was memorizing the area instead of just looking.

The three walked to a small shop where fabrics and various Kimonos were sold. The owner greeted Heiwa as old friend and the two began chatting while the younger two girls were sent to look for what they wanted.

Kaede held Koka's hand as the two walked down the isles looking at colors.

"Koka, what colors do you want?" The younger girl contemplated the question for a moment.

"Blue." Kaede nodded as she brought the younger girl over to the blue fabrics. Together they poured over the clothing before Koka found one. It was a pale blue with darker blue flower prints on it. She clutched it in her small arms while they began to search for Kaede's choice.

In the end Kaede had selected a pink one with white feathers on it. The two took their choices up to Heiwa. Kaede was bouncing up and down excitedly when Heiwa noticed Koka looking intently at the garments.

"What is it Koka?" Kaede stopped bouncing at the older woman's question and looked at the child in question. For a moment the three year old was silent before looking up at her caretaker.

"Can we wear them now?" Heiwa blinked at the young child while Kaede gasped in excitement at the question.

"Can Heiwa-san? Can we?" The older child had her hands together in a silent plea.

"Well, I suppose so." She handed the now paid for kimonos to the two children, who both rushed off to the changing room. When they returned, Heiwa took their old outfits. Kaede had a bright smile on her face and she turned about, showing off her new kimono.

Heiwa turned to look at Koka. The small child was watching Kaede spin about before turning to look at Heiwa.

"Thank you Heiwa-san." Then for the first time in the three years that she had been at the shrine, Koka smiled. The old woman was still at a loss for words as the young child ran off with Kaede outside. The smile was gone before the sunlight touched her face.

Heiwa said her farewells to the shopkeeper and followed the two children out the door. She had not gone far when someone called her name. Heiwa turned in surprise.

"Mikoto-dono, what a pleasant surprise." The Uchiha matriarch held the hands of a boy Heiwa guessed to be her son and another young Uchiha child. The two women walked up to each other while Kaede ran over to Heiwa's side, Koka close behind.

BREAK

When Itachi's mother called out to an older woman he did not take much notice. It was not until he caught sight of his cousin staring at two girls behind her that he took notice. The elder one was the one Shisui was staring at, but it was the younger one who caught his attention. Or rather her eyes, as the young Uchiha child had never seen ones like hers before.

They were a light crystal blue, but there was something about them that made them different. The young prodigy had to think about it for a moment before it came to him. She has eyes like he did. She was a prodigy. But then something happened. As he watched her, the girl's eyes changed. It was almost unnoticeable, but they lightened and took on and ethereal glow before she looked down, effectively hiding them from Itachi.

The girl stepped closer to the older child in an act of shyness. But it was just that, an act. For Itachi had seen her eyes and knew it was not shyness that drove her to hide. She was hiding her eyes from the Uchiha. Itachi would have to ask his cousin about it later. He turned back to the conversation just in time to hear his mother introduce him to the older woman.

"Pleased to meet you, Heiwa-san." He and Shisui bowed at they were both introduced. Then the older woman introduced the two girls beside her. Kaede and Koka both bowed, Koka's eyes having returned back to normal.

When the two groups parted ways it was with a promise from the Uchiha matriarch to stop by the shrine sometime for tea. As they wandered away, Itachi's thoughts drifted back to the young girl. Her bangs and long hair framed her face while the blue kimono highlighted her eyes. The young prodigy wanted to learn more about those eyes.

BREAK

Koka frowned as they walked away. She had done her best to play the shy three year old act as she normally did when her visions came, but she knew Itachi had noticed. Not for the first time she cursed being so young. She knew the Uchiha prodigy would try to befriend her. But Koka had already made her mind to not allow anyone close to her.

When she had been reborn, Koka remembered everything from her past life, including everything that would happen here in this world. While she could not deny it was real, she could deny others from entering her life. She would shut out Itachi as well as keep Shisui away from Kaede. The young girl was Koka's only exception to the keep everyone out rule. So Koka would keep her safe.


	4. Chapter 3

After the event outside the kimono shop, Mikoto often stopped by the shrine with Itachi and Shisui. Koka remained quiet and away from the visitors when she could. She knew who they were and what would happen in a few years. The blue eyed girl wanted nothing to do with that. Nor did she want Kaede to feel the heartbreak or worse. Better for her to avoid them all together.

But Itachi was catching on to Koka's plan. While she may have the mind of a twenty year old, her body was that of a three year old civilian. Itachi was a prodigy and a shinobi in training. Koka relied heavily on her gift to avoid the young boy, but she would not be able to forever. Sooner or later Itachi would catch her, and they both knew it.

The day that it happened, Koka was out behind the shrine looking for Kaede. She wanted to take the older girl away from the area before Itachi and Shisui showed up. She knew that the younger Uchiha was determined to get her today and had convinced his older cousin to help.

"Kaede." The older girl turned at Koka's voice. "Let's go." Koka grabbed Kaede's hand and was about to rush off before the older girl could protest. Instead, however, a different voice stopped her, one that she had been hoping to avoid.

"Wait." Koka internally cursed. She had not factored in Itachi's speed. Both girls turned to see Itachi and Shisui standing behind them. Koka frowned. While he had not perfected the body flicker yet, Koka knew if she tried to leave, Shisui would still be fast enough to blocker her exit. It was time to confront the Uchiha boys.

"What is it?" If either of them were surprised to hear a three year old speak fluently, they did not show it. Instead Itachi said,

"You're avoiding us. Why?" Koka felt Kaede shift closer to her nervously and Koka squeezed her hand.

"I don't want to talk to you." The young girl wanted to get this over with. She met Itachi's eyes evenly as she spoke.

This time it was Shisui who spoke up. "You don't talk to anyone, but you don't avoid other people like this." It was true. Koka rarely spoke to anyone outside of Kaede and Heiwa. But for her to actively avoid someone, it was out of her character.

Kaede shifted uncomfortably. She was torn between being polite and protecting Koka. But at the same time Koka stood before her, as if to prevent the boys from coming close to her. Kaede was not stupid. She had learned to read Koka's actions over the past few years. The younger girl's shoulders were tense, as if she were bracing herself to move. The only time Koka ever acted this way was when she had a vision. Koka's hand trembled slightly in her grasp, causing Kaede to step closer.

"It is because of your eyes?" Kaede gasped as Koka jerked her head away from their eyes. The little girl's eyes had changed. Koka was seeing a vision.

"You are shinobi. Nothing good will come from you." Koka ran, Kaede right behind her as they disappeared into the woods, leaving both Uchiha boy's stunned.

* * *

From an open window, Heiwa and Mikoto witnessed the whole thing. The elder woman had explained Koka's abilities to the Uchiha Matriarch in hopes the younger woman would be able to help. The two had known each other for a long time and Heiwa knew she would be able to trust Mikoto with what she had just learned.

The two settled back into their chairs to talk. The Uchiha woman frowned thoughtfully, as she processed everything. Heiwa had come to her for help, but there was little she could do for Koka.

"Her ability is to see the future. But I'm unsure of its origins or how she came to have it. There is rumors of a priestess's in Demon Country who have the ability of foresight, so there is a slim possibility she may be related somehow."

Heiwa hummed in thought. "I have heard of them there, but that is a far distance in between here and there. Then there is the matter of her eyes."

Mikoto nodded, she had seen the slight change in Koka's eyes. "It is very slight, only someone who knew what they were looking for would even notice it, or someone with an ocular jutsu as well."

"Or a shinobi." Mikoto nodded at her friend's input. She knew of Koka's adamant refusal to go into the shinobi path and her avoidance of them. The Uchiha woman figured it had to do with something she had seen. With a gift like hers, many would spring at the chance to use it for their own benefits. The village would not hesitate to turn her into a child soldier. She put her hand over Heiwa's.

"Don't worry, we will figure something out and protect Koka."

The two of them turned to happier subjects, such as Mikoto's pregnancy.

* * *

After the Uchihas had left, Heiwa walked into her office. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Koka sitting in a chair in front of the desk. The young girl was looking out a window with her back to Heiwa. The older woman shuffled in and sat in her own chair.

"What is it, Koka?" for a moment the young girl did not answer but Heiwa waited, knowing she would eventually.

"I like Mikoto-sama. You can trust her." Koka turned to Heiwa, the young girl's eyes having taken on their strange hue once again. The old woman smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

Mikoto sat in the Uchiha library, looking to see if she could find more information to help Koka out. So far there had been nothing to help out the young girl and the Uchiha woman was growing frustrated.

"Mother?" Mikoto turned to see Itachi and Shisui in the door way. She smiled at them and beckoned them in.

"What is it?" The two boys exchanged a look.

"Are you going to help Koka?" Mikoto blinked at Itachi's question as she tried to figure out how to word her answer. But the two continued speaking before she could.

"We saw her eyes. But we won't tell anyone." Shisui promised.

"We want to help her too, so she isn't afraid anymore." Itachi stated. Mikoto smiled at the warmth that bloomed in her chest at the words on her son and nephew.

"Alright. You can help me help her as well. But you can't tell anyone, not even Fugaku, alright?" Both boys nodded earnestly. She looked at both boys with a solemn gaze. Both of them were smart and would understand what she was going to tell them.

"Koka is a very special girl. But there are people who would use her if they found out. Some of them may be bad and hurt her, but others may try to use her for the village. It is those people who are the worst. They will make her help them and it will hurt her. So you can't let anyone know that she is special, ok?"

Both boys nodded. They were Uchiha and Itachi was a prodigy. They knew what happened when you were special. Mikoto smiled a sad smile. They were smart and observant. Eventually they would figure out what made Koka special, which meant that others would eventually too. The young girl had no way to defend herself. The young orphaned child with special powers. They would snatch her up and put her to use faster than a starving dog snatched up a bone.


	5. Chapter 4

Since the night that Mikoto had told Itachi and Shisui about Koka, the two boys had become more determined than ever to befriend Koka and Kaede. The younger girl still wanted nothing to do with the two Uchiha, but Kaede was slowly being won over by Shisui. A fact that was not unnoticed by Koka. The three and eight year old girls hid nothing from each other. Koka knew that Kaede felt like she was betraying the younger girl by liking the two boys and their attempts at friendliness. It was hurting the older girl, and finally, Koka had enough.

Koka sat in the garden, Kaede next to her. The younger girl had asked her to go with her, but that was normal. Despite how she tried to keep everyone away, it was obvious that Koka was close with the older. The five years between their ages made little difference. What was odd was the fact that there was a slight twitch in Koka's mouth, causing her to frown once in a while. But they sat there, just watching.

"You're sitting still for once?" Kaede nearly fell over as she jumped in surprise. She looked behind her to see Itachi and Shisui standing there. She had not heard the four and seven year old come up. Koka let out an annoyed huff. It had been a week since the two boys had been over, and a week since Mikoto talked to them about the blue eyed girl.

"You're annoying." Koka snapped at the two boys, but made no move to leave. Kaede watched the younger girl and a smile began to lite up her face. Koka had known the two were coming and when they would arrive. She had planned it perfectly and instead of leaving with Kaede, she stayed. Kaede leapt onto the small girl with a hug and laughed.

Itachi just watched as Koka let out a grunt from being squished by the older girl. Obviously she knew about the two boys, and she must have known it was bothering Kaede. A small smile perked up his lips, he thought he was now beginning to figure out the mystery that was Koka. Shisui himself laughed at the two girls and sat down beside Kaede, who was no longer crushing Koka. Itachi followed his example, sitting next to Koka.

He could see the unhappy look in her eyes as well as the resignation, but she did not let her feelings get to Kaede. She released a sigh and turned her eyes upwards, Itachi following her gaze. It was on a bird in one of the trees. When he looked back at her, the blue eyes of hers were glowing again. He could not help but stare. For the first time in his short life, Itachi found himself thinking about something unexpected. He thought Koka was cute.

* * *

The four children continued sitting together for the remainder of the visit, Shisui and Kaede doing most of the talking. Mikoto and Heiwa watched the scene with smiles.

"I'm glad to see them sitting together for once." Mikoto took a blissful sip of her tea.

"It's because Koka saw something." The older woman blew on her own tea.

"Oh?"

"Yes, she would not say, but something made her decide to open up a little bit." The two watched the children from the window. Things would work out.

* * *

After the Uchiha's left, Koka wandered around the streets herself. She had told Heiwa she would be back before dark and had changed into a simple light blue dress. Before Kaede even knew what was going on, Koka had left.

She had a lot to think about. She had seen various things that day, some were pleasant while others left a sour taste in her mouth. The girl had been so intent on her thoughts that without realizing it, she had become lost. The little girl looked around, seeing nothing familiar until a stone caught her attention. Walking forward, Koka realized it was the Memorial Stone. She lightly traced the name Obito Uchiha.

"Little girl, are you lost." Koka looked behind her to see a silver haired AMBU. She knew who he was, but could not let that slip.

"I'm not little." The male chuckled lightly.

"Of course. How old are you?"

"Three years old." The ANBU walked up to the girl and knelt down in front of her.

"What's a smart three year old like you doing here then?" Koka frowned and looked down, embarrassment flush on her cheeks. Something like this had not happened to her before.

"I was thinking and walking and I saw the stone and wanted to look at it." A pout appeared on her face. She was losing her composure over being lost. She wanted to go back to the shrine. No matter her mental age or past life, she was still a child in body.

"Well then, shall I help you with your thoughts?" Bright blue eyes looked up at him in wonder.

"Why?" He regarded her question for a moment before deciding to answer honestly.

"The name you were looking at, it was the name of my team mate. He was someone who would have stopped in the middle of the road to help a kid like you." She looked at him for a moment before solemnly nodding her head.

"Ok, Mr. ANBU." The man in front of her seemed to twitch. He took off his mask and said,

"Call me Kakashi when I don't have this mask on, ok?" Koka nodded.

"I'm Koka." She held out her hand, a serious expression her face, and Kakashi took it with a smile and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Koka."

* * *

When Koka had told Kakashi where she lived, the boy had insisted on walking her home. No doubt it was to prevent her from being lost again. The small girl walked next to the tall ANBU silently before speaking up.

"Mr. ANBU, what would you do if someone very important to you liked somebody and that person made them happier than you could, but being with them could hurt your important person?"

Kakashi looked down at the little girl, momentarily disregarding her nickname for him. She was sharp, he could give her that. She reminded him of himself when Kakashi was that age. So he knew he would have to take her seriously.

"Well I would want them to be happy. If they were in danger then I would do everything in my power to protect them. The future is never set in stone, so you don't know that it will hurt them. Since you don't know, isn't it better off to let them be happy and watch over them?"

Koka had a face of concentration on as she pondered his words.

"Let them be happy and protect them when they get hurt?" Kakashi hmmed in confirmation.

"Well that's what I think anyway. You should do what you think is best." They had reached the shrine where Koka lived now and Kakashi turned to leave, but Koka's voice stopped him.

"You'll be a good teacher." The boy stopped and looked back at her in confusion, but she was already heading inside. The ANBU just shrugged and continued on his way.


	6. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since Koka had gotten lost. Now she walked beside Kaede as the two girls followed Heiwa. The three of them were on their way to the Uchiha compound to visit Mikoto. The woman was due any day now and could not make the trip herself. So Heiwa took it upon herself to visit it the Uchiha Matriarch instead, bringing the two girls along.

Koka observed the area, memorizing the roads to avoid getting lost in the future. She had already decided to not get involved in this world, meeting the Uchiha's and now Kakashi was more than enough for her. She would learn enough to be self-sufficient and to protect Kaede. She felt like she owed the older girl that much at least. Koka tugged on the sleeve of her own blue kimono, straightening it. She did not want anyone to look down upon her favorite one.

* * *

The three of them entered the compound to see Shisui and Itachi waiting for them. Heiwa had sent a message ahead of time, alerting Mikoto of their visit.

"Heiwa-san, Kaede-chan, Koka-chan!" Shisui waved enthusiastically at the three arrivals. Kaede returned his greeting just as energetically. When they got closer, Heiwa returned the greeting and Itachi gave his own. Koka kept silent and ignored them.

Still, it was an improvement to Itachi. A few weeks ago Koka would have stayed away from them completely. At least she stayed around, even if she pretended they did not exist. It made Itachi smile slightly. Koka was different, and he liked that about her.

Shisui chatted with Heiwa and Kaede as he lead the group to Mikoto's home. Itachi walked next to a silent Koka, though he did notice her eyes taking in every detail and memorizing the road. He had heard from Kaede that Koka had gotten lost, only finding her way home when an AMBU had found her.

"You won't get lost here." The scathing look he got for his comment almost made him grin. But Itachi held it in check. For the most part any way. His lips still twitched, something that the younger girl noticed, and glared at him for before ignoring him once again.

When the group arrived, Mikoto stood in the door way smiling, a hand on her large belly. Koka noted that even though she looked ready to burst, the Uchiha woman still exuded grace and kindness. Koka greeted her, despite ignoring everyone else. They were all ushered inside as Heiwa scolded the woman for being on her feet.

* * *

Koka sat on the grass as she watched Shisui humor Kaede and play catch. The two had tried to convince Itachi and Koka to join, but the younger children promptly shot them down. None the less, the two playing seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Koka, why do you hate us?" Itachi spoke out of the blue, surprising the young girl slightly. She did not respond right away, choosing to think about it first.

"I want nothing to do with this world. That's all." Itachi looked at her in confusion but Koka suddenly stood up, eyes glowing again, as she dusted off her kimono.

"Your brother, Sasuke, is about to be born." Itachi blinked at her for a moment before what she said sunk into his brain. By then she was already running back toward the house. Itachi was soon on her heels and the two of them burst into the house.

"Heiwa, Mikoto-san." Both women looked up at the two small children in surprise. Koka was pointing at the Uchiha woman.

"Your water is going to break." Itachi stared at Koka like she had grown another head. The baby was not being born yet.

"Oh my." Itachi whipped his head back to his mother in alarm. Heiwa stood up and helped Mikoto stand up. The woman's water had just broken.

* * *

Itachi, Koka, Shisui and Kaede sat in the waiting room of the hospital while they waited for Heiwa to come get them. The older woman was in the room with Mikoto, who was giving birth. Fugaku, too, was with his wife, having come as soon as he heard.

Itachi looked at Koka, who's eyes were closed. The four year old was puzzled. Koka had spoken as if Itachi's mom was going to give birth right then, but when they ran into the house, it had not happened yet. Instead, her water had broken moments later. The young prodigy thought back to her eyes and what his mother had told him about Koka being special. Things started falling into place.

Her eyes. When Koka's eyes changed, she saw things that were going to happen. The gears began turning in the young boy's head. His mother was right, if people found out about Koka, bad things would happen. Itachi was going to be a shinobi, he already knew that. He wanted to protect this village. But Koka was not a shinobi, nor would she be. She needed to be protected from the people who would use her like a tool.

The Uchiha clan was noted to be powerful. They demanded strength and loyalty. Itachi knew that if his father were to find out about Koka, then he would use her to gain more power in the village. Itachi resolved to help Koka.

Just then, Koka's eyes opened and Itachi caught the fading glow as her eyes returned to normal. The girl hopped off of her chair and stood, Itachi deciding to follow suit. Moments later, a baby's cries rang out. Sasuke had been born.

The four children were ushered into the room by Heiwa so they could all see the new born. The moment Itachi set eyes on him, a fierce, protective love overcame him. This was his baby brother, and Itachi would do anything to protect him. The older brother was watching Sasuke when a quiet voice rang out.

"Mikoto-sama, may I hold him?" Koko stood, just as enraptured by the baby as Itachi was. The worn out mother smiled though and agreed. Heiwa carefully extracted Sasuke from his mother's arms and handed the baby to Koka, instructing her how to properly support his head. Not once did the young girl's eyes leave the baby, and not once did they change colors.

Koka was looking at baby Sasuke just as he was, a baby in her arms. Itachi saw the waves of joy and sadness in her eyes. He saw it all, along with the budding desire to protect. Itachi saw the girl's resolve beginning to form. And he would protect that desire.


	7. Chapter 6

That night, Itachi stayed at the shrine along with Shisui, who did not want to let his cousin have all the fun. Itachi's father was staying the night at the hospital with his wife and newborn son, and it was decided that Itachi was still too young to be left home alone all night. So Heiwa had extended an invitation to the young Uchiha and his cousin.

Kaede led the two boys to the guest room they would be staying in, dragging a reluctant Koka behind her. The older girl chatted with Shisui as Itachi followed quietly, amused by the youngest girl's predicament. Blue eyes caught his own dark ones and he smirked at the glare he received. Koka huffed and looked away. His smirk broadened into a grin.

* * *

It was late, but Itachi was still unable to sleep. Thoughts ran around the four year olds head. Would he be a good brother? What was Sasuke going to be like when he was older?

The young boy got up and left the room, taking care to not wake his cousin, who was snoring on the other side of the room. Itachi wandered out to the garden and sat in the spot he and the other three children had sat in earlier that morning.

"Would you like to hear a story?" The four year old jumped, having not heard anyone coming. He looked up at Koka, who stood there as if she had been waiting for him. It was in that moment that a cloud, which had been covering the mood, shifted, allowing the moonlight to shine down on the girl. Mesmerized, Itachi was struck with the thought that Koka felt like an adult to him.

For that split second, he was reminded of his mother. Blue eye's gazing down at him as if they just knew his thoughts and feelings. But then the cloud was back and the feeling left, leaving Itachi with the three year old girl far smarter than most her age. He silently nodded and Koka sat down beside him.

The gazed up at the cloud spotted sky as Koka began to weave a story for Itachi.

"Once upon a time there were two brothers. They loved each other very much. But they were from a very powerful clan and Big Brother was very busy with clan duties and he job as a shinobi. Little brother wanted to play with Big Brother, but it was very hard to do as they grew older. Little brother joined the academy to be a shinobi like Big Brother, while Big Brother rose through the ranks of the shinobi until he came to work with Mr. Anbu and others like him."

Itachi silently listened, making no comment on the uninventive names. Koka continued.

"But things in the clan were turning bad. For you see, a few years ago, a demon under the control of a sad man ruined the village, and the village blamed them. The clan grew angry and hurt. For the clan loved the village very much, and the village pushing them away made them very hurt and angry. The clan wanted to revolt against the village. Big Brother was told to spy for the clan.

However, the village leader already heard what was happening, and also asked Big Brother to help him. Big Brother loved his clan, but loved the village more. It was where Little Brother lived and where the Will of Fire burned. He helped the village leader, along with his friend.

But there was a man in the Underground. He wanted to protect the village his way. When Big Brother and Friend came up with a plan to stop the clan with the village leader, he got in their way. Underground Leader stole the eye from Big Brother's friend. The friend knew the Underground Leader would come after him again. So he gave his other eye to Big Brother, and fell into the river where he died."

By this point, Itachi knew this was not a happy bed time story. But he still found himself enraptured by it as Koka spoke, not once missing a word.

"Big Brother grieved. But he did not have time. For soon, his clan grew restless again. He was only thirteen when it happened. He was ordered by Village Leader and Underground Leader to kill his clan. He agreed on the condition that Little Brother be spared and taken care of. If not, then Big Brother would take out the village himself. For Big Brother loved the village more than his clan, but he loved Little Brother more than anything else.

He was crying, but he killed them all, with the help of the Sad Man. But then Little Brother came home. It broke Big Brothers heart, but he had to protect little brother. So he showed Little Brother the images of him killing their clan and family, over and over. He hurt Little Brother to protect him and told Little Brother to hate Big Brother until he was strong enough to kill him. Then Big Brother left.

Little Brother was taken care of, but he had no one to love him, no one to show him how to love. So he began to hate. He became a genin with Fox and Flower under Mr. Anbu's guidance. He hated them and called them weak. But Fox was strong, stronger than Little Brother, for Fox had a demon in him. Little Brother and Fox formed a bond of brotherhood. Flower loved Little Brother and Fox. Fox became her brother while she wanted more from Little Brother. Mr. Anbu became their father.

Until Snake came. He was very evil and hurt them and cursed Little Brother. Little Brother grew more hatred. He and Fox fought, but Fox was getting stronger than him. Little Brother hated it. He needed to be stronger so he could kill Big Brother, who had joined an evil organization.

Snake told Little Brother that he could make Little Brother stronger if he joined Snake. It was night time when he left. Flower tried to stop him, but he knocked her unconscious. Then Fox found him and tried to stop him. They fought and Fox almost died. Little Brother left and joined Snake.

Little Brother turned evil, trying to get stronger so he could kill Big Brother. Big Brother hoped that if Little Brother killed him, Little Brother would go home. Little Brother grew stronger and older, until finally the two brothers fought. But Big Brother was already dying from sickness. Before the last blow could be exchanged, Big Brother smiled and poked Little Brother in the forehead, giving him the protection that could only come from an older brother as he died.

It was then that Sad Man showed up. He told Little Brother the truth about Big Brother. Everything Big Brother had done was to protect Little Brother. Little Brother began to hate the village and wanted it to be destroyed.

Little Brother killed Underground Leader and hurt Fox and Flower once again before joining the evil organization. Everything Big Brother had worked for became nothing. But Fox never gave up. He would save Little Brother, even though all of the other villages wanted him dead.

A war came and the dead were brought back to life. Big Brother was one of them. But Big Brother was smart. He escaped the control of the bad guys and found Little Brother. He told Little Brother he did not want revenge. The two of them fought against a bad guy, Big Brother protecting Little Brother Once again until the end. It was only then that Little Brother understood how much Big Brother loved him and how much he wanted to protect the village. But by then it was too late. Little Brother had done so much, he could never return to the village his brother had loved so much. But Fox worked hard until at last, Little Brother could come home. He, Fox and Flower were reunited. But nothing would ever be the same."

* * *

After the story, Itachi looked at Koka. Neither of them said a word as they sat there, a single tear falling from her blue eyes, still focused on the moon. They stayed like that, even as two more people came and joined them. The four sat in silence until at last, sleep claimed them all. Four small bodies, who for that moment alone were safe from the dark world that awaited them.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning, the first thing Itachi noticed was he was not in a bed. The second thing he noticed was the blanket over him and the grass under him. Then it was the small hand that held his own. Koka peacefully slept on, unaware of the panic Itachi was now facing. If she woke up and found him touching her, she would get mad at him. But if he tried to remove his hand from her grasp and she woke up, she would be mad. Slight movement from behind the girl caught his attention.

Next to Koka was Kaede, who was facing Shisui on her other side. The two older children were snuggled right up to one another. Yet another thing that would irritate Koka. Itachi was stuck. The young Uchiha gave up and closed his eyes. Maybe he could fall back asleep before trouble started.

* * *

The next few nights, the two Uchiha boys stayed at the shrine Every day, the four kids and Heiwa would visit the Uchiha matriarch at the hospital. It was on the last day though that Itachi got the fright of his young life. Koka had gone to get a drink of water but was taking a long time, making Itachi curious.

Finally he excused himself. Kaede was too wrapped up in cooing over baby Sasuke to notice, but Shisui did and followed him out the door. Upon not finding Koka at the fountain where she was supposed to be, the two Uchiha boys panicked and began to search for the young girl. When they found her, Itachi's breath caught in his throat.

Koka was cowering against a wall as a large man loomed over her in anger. Another man stood in shock off to the side.

"I'll kill you, you stupid brat." His hand was reared back to hit her. That was all it took to snap Itachi and Shisui into action. They were kids, but they were still children of the Uchiha clan. A civilian man would be no match for them.

Itachi appeared in front of Koka and caught the fist before it could make contact. Moments later, Shisui slammed into the man, sending him sprawling. The two boys took up defensive stances in front of Koka. The man rose to his feet, cursing at them. But before he could take another step forward, a much stronger hand grabbed him.

"What, exactly, do you think you are doing?" Fugaku asked the man, red eyes spinning dangerously. The police had arrived.

* * *

Itachi had never been more relieved to see his father than in that moment. More members of the police showed up and cuffed the man before taking him away. Fugaku came to Koka while another officer went to the man who was still standing off to the side.

"Koka, can you tell me what happened?" Shisui and Itachi moved off to the side as the Uchiha leader same close, but Itachi still stayed close to the girl. Koka nodded as Fugaku knelt before her.

"That man's wife is hurt," she told him, pointing to the man off to the side getting questioned by the other officer, "but it was the mean man who did it, he's her brother. She wouldn't give him money, so he hurt her. So I told her husband but that man heard me and he hit me and…and..." She broke off sobbing and clung to Fugaku who sighed.

Itachi and Shisui watched in quiet shock as Fugaku allowed the young girl to cling to him as she cried. It was combined with sorrow as they listened to her cry from her fear. Fugaku pat her head in a comforting motion before frowning. He pulled away his fingers and looked at them. Itachi could see the small smear of blood on them. Koka's blood. Rage filled the young boy.

"You need a healer." Fugaku told her ad Koka's crying began to die down.

"I'll take her to one, Fugaku-sama." They all turned to see to see a boy in his teens standing there in standard ANBU uniform, minus the mask. His bottom half covered by a black loth mask and his left eye covered by his slanted forehead protector. Fugaku nodded and stood, carefully extracting himself from the small girl before him.

The shinobi walked up and knelt down now.

"Koka-chan, do you remember me?" She nodded.

"Kakashi-san." She started to sniffle again as a new wave of tears came up on her. Kakashi opened his arms and allowed the girl to wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. She really was small for her age. Itachi and Shisui followed at Kakashi's heels as he took her to a room with a medic.

"So did you figure out what to do yet, Koka-chan?" Kakashi kept her talking as they walked, hoping to take her mind off of what must have been a traumatic even for the young girl.

"Sort of," was the quiet response. Itachi and Shisui listened to the conversation quietly in confusion.

"Oh? What parts have you figured out?"

"I'll let that person stay and keep her happy, but I won't let that person hurt her." She frowned as she thought again. "I don't know how yet thought."

Kakashi chuckled. "You'll get it, don't worry." She nodded as they arrived at a room. Kakashi sat her down on a stool as they waited for a healer. The old woman who came in was a kind lady who fussed over Koka's head.

"You poor dear, you must have been so scared."

"Hai." Itachi braced for more tears from Koka, but none came, to his relief.

"Good thing you have such brave friends." The woman continued to tut around.

"Hai." A small tilt of her lips was all that appeared before vanishing. Itachi was the only witness to Koka's near smile.

* * *

After Koka's head was healed and the woman made sure nothing else was damaged, the old woman left. Kakashi helped the small girl off of the bed and onto the floor, where to the Uchihas's surprise; she stuck close to Itachi's side. The four of them made their way back to where Mikoto, Heiwa and Kaede were.

No sooner had the young girl stepped foot into the room when she was nearly swept off her feet by a near hysteric Kaede. Fugaku stood near his wife as Heiwa moved over to Koka as well. Kakashi bid his farewells before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Koka envied him. The fuss was becoming too much for her and was ready to go home.

* * *

Two chapters in one day. Review loves


	9. Chapter 8

The day after the hospital Incident, Mikoto was finally able to return home with the newborn Sasuke. Heiwa was at the Uchiha compound often to assist the matriarch until she was cleared to be active around the house again. Koka and Kaede accompanied her.

Itachi had been relieved that Koka acted like her normal self after she had been attacked. Koka was a silent spitfire. He did not know what to do when she cried. He simply did not like it. None the less, he kept a more watchful eye on the girl. Koka's ability, like his mother had said, would make people want to use her. But now he realized that would not be the only problem. Some people, like that man, could attack her for what she knew, even if they did not know about her ability.

At first he had been worried about having to watch both her and baby Sasuke at the same time. Koka needed protection, even if the young child denied it. But Sasuke was his infant brother who Itachi simply _had _to watch over. Thankfully he never had to choose.

To everyone's but Itachi and Kaede's surprise, Koka was quite taken with the baby Sasuke. Whenever the group of females were at the Uchiha compound, Koka was often found near Sasuke. Therefore, without fail, whenever Koka was around, Itachi was there as well. Despite Itachi's apparent protectiveness of the smaller girl, she still remained quiet and aloof, if not cold. It was during one of those days that Shisui and Kaede got the shock of their lives.

The two older children had taken to playing together since their younger counterparts rarely strayed from the baby's side. The two had just gone inside to get a snack when the sight in the living room caused them to pause.

Baby Sasuke lay sleeping in his makeshift bed the children had made him. But Itachi and Koka were sitting nearby, and close together. The younger children were carrying on a conversation. One more advance than children their ages should have been capable of. Itachi was explaining chakra to Koka. And Koka in turn was listening adamantly and understanding what was being said.

Kaede and Shisui exchanged a glance before continuing on their way. Interrupting the moment between the two younger children would feel wrong.

* * *

Koka sat silently as Itachi explained how to use chakra to her. She had been watching out the window watching the shinobi go by after Sasuke fell asleep when something surprised her. Most of the people going by had done so at a normal pace, but, without warning two men suddenly jumped to a roof. The speed of it had surprised her and she let out a quiet 'Oh'.

"They used chakra to jump higher." Itachi had heard her quiet surprise. She shot a glare at him.

"I know that." Her head turned back to the window and Itachi turned back to the book he had in his lap. It was not long before Koka caught his attention.

"But, how do they use it?" Itachi looked up to see Koka looking at him. The young Uchiha blinked in surprised at being addressed but answered anyway.

"Well, chakra is formed through physical energy and spiritual energy channeled through the chakra pathways. Then it is controlled in various methods, usually hand signs."

Koka looked down at her hands and flexed them before looking back up at Itachi. "Can you mold it yet?"

Once again Itachi was surprised and thought of how to answer her. "As clan children, and more specifically, as Uchiha, we begin chakra training as soon as we are able. I have only recently started." He waited for Koka's next question, knowing her interest had been peaked.

"Can you teach me after you learn?" Now Itachi was really stumped. Not only had Koka been engaging him in a peaceful conversation, she had been asking him questions, and asking him to teach her.

"I don't know if I would qualify as a good teacher." He saw disappointment flash across her face before hastily adding, "But I can try to help you." There was a flicker of relief across her face, but it passed so quick that Itachi was unsure of whether or not he actually saw it.

The two of them lapped into a peaceful silence once more.

* * *

Later that night, Itachi was scouring through the study when his mother found him. So engrossed in what he was doing, the young Uchiha was startled when Mikoto spoke.

"Itachi? What are you doing in here?" The young boy looked up at his mother with a serious expression.

"Koka asked me to teach her about chakra." He became confused when his mother began to laugh quietly.

"Are you looking for something to help her?" Itachi nodded.

"Koka isn't a clan child, so her pathways aren't as developed as an Uchiha's." The young boy had a small look of distress about him. "I promised I would help her though."

Mikoto smiled at her eldest son. He really was a kind child. She stepped into the room, looking through a particular shelf. Itachi watched with interest. He had forgotten that his mother would be able to help him with this type of thing.

"You forget, despite many of the Uchiha being shinobi, some are civilian. Occasionally their children become shinobi and cannot be trained the same way as say I was or you are." Itachi nodded as his mother spoke. He had forgotten.

With an exclamation of triumph, Mikoto pulled down a small book from the shelf. It had been higher than Itachi's reach was, and would have been hard for the young boy to find. She handed it to him.

"Here. This is what you are looking for." Itachi took the book from his mother and looked it over.

It was a thin, plain book titled _Chakra Learning for Beginners. _It would have been easy to miss. He smiled up at his mother.

"Thank you, mother." Mikoto smiled at her son and sent him off to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

The moon was still out when Koka stepped out of the shrine. Heiwa and Kaede were still asleep and most of the streets were empty. She walked silently down them, aiming for her destination. What she was doing was risky. There were several outcomes of this situation. Many of them involved her either dying or being imprisoned. But there was still that slim chance that she had to take.

She told herself that this was not for anybody but herself. That she just wanted a peaceful life and that this was the best way to achieve it. But the sight of the house before her came far too quickly for her liking. Koka walked up to the door and hesitated before knocking. Too late to go back now.

Koka waited patiently, if not a little nervously, as she heard shuffling from inside. Then the door opened and she was met with the sight of a very confused, and still sleepy Minato.

"Yondaime-sama." The blue eyed man blinked down at her.

"Are you lost, little one?"

"I need to speak to you and Kushina. It's very important."

* * *

Koka shifted on the couch as she waited for Kushina to join her and Minato in the living room. The small girl was still unsure of how she managed to convince the blond Hokage to let her in, but now here she was, past the point of no return. She needed to stay calm.

"What's going on?" Kushina had arrived. They both looked to Koka. The blue eyed girl could no longer take it. The secrets, the knowledge. Adult or not in the past life, she was just a child now.

"I can see the future." Koka started sobbing as soon as she said it. The two adults looked at each other in bewilderment.

* * *

When Koka finally calmed down enough, she began to tell the Hokage and his wife everything she had seen since she was little, only leaving out her being from another world. The story took time as she had to repeat herself a few times when her cries grew too thick for them to understand her words.

By the end of it, Kushina was staring at the girl in shock while Minato had adopted a very serious look. The entire thing was too complex for a three year old to make up, but Koka did not act like most three year olds. And if everything was true, the future outlook was terrifying. The leader of the village sat crouched down before Koka.

His blue eyes met his own as he spoke to her.

"Koka-chan, I will take care of it, I promise." She nodded silently, still visibly upset. Minato said nothing as the small girl's eyes took on an ethereal glow. All was silent.

"He loves you." Her voice was small, but her words caused Minato and Kushina to smile. No matter what he had gone through, Naruto loved them.

* * *

Koka woke up in an unfamiliar place and felt a bolt of panic before she remembered last night's occurrence. Seeing she was still alive and not imprisoned, Koka took that as a good thing. Suddenly catching the smell of something cooking wafting through the house, her stomach began to rumble.

Embarrassed, Koka slipped off the couch she had been on and wandered into the kitchen. There she found Kushina in front of the stove. By the looks of it, Minato had already left.

"Good morning, Koka-chan." The older woman looked at the small girl who had entered. Koka was momentarily taken in by the kindness in her face.

"Good morning, Kushina-sama." The older woman laughed.

"Just Kushina is fine. Are you hungry?" Koka's stomach rumbled again, causing her to blush and duck her head in embarrassment. Kushina smiled and told her to sit at the table.

* * *

The two chatted over breakfast and Koka found herself enjoying Kushina's company. It reminded her so much of her own mother from her first life. The Koka was telling Kushina about the shrine when her words cut off suddenly, startling Kushina. The soon to be mother stared in wonder at Koka's eyes.

Once again they had taken on an ethereal hue, showing the young girl a vision. Soon it was over and Koka looked at the older woman, a slight frown on her face.

"My friend is looking for me and throwing a fit." Kushina laughed at the petulant look on Koka's face.

"I suppose we should find them then." Koka sighed and nodded. The two stood up and Koka helped bring the dirty dishes to the sink.

"Ne, Koka, how do your visions work?" The young girl tilted her head for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know. They just happen. Usually it's something small, like surprise guests. But sometimes it's really big. It's hard to move when they happen and Keade said my eyes look different."

Kushina hummed in thought. "With that kind of power you could be a good shinobi."

Koka shook her head. "They'd kill me before I became a genin. I saw it." Koka was caught in a hug before she finished her sentence. The young girl stood still as Kushina held her.

"We won't let that happen." Koka's eyes widened as Kushina's words.

* * *

Itachi was running through the village, searching for Koka. He had gone over to the shrine early to give her the book. Shisui had tagged along to visit. But when they got there, it was not what they expected.

Kaede had been standing in the entrance way, tears filling her eyes. A note was in her hand, which she handed to Itachi as Shisui tried to calm her down. The younger Uchiha had taken one look at it and panicked. He took off through the village, Shisui and Kaede following behind.

_Went to talk to someone important. Be back soon. Don't worry._

_-Koka._

Itachi ran on, Shisui behind him. The older Uchiha had picked up Kaede and carried her on his back so they could keep up. Thoughts flew around the prodigies head. She knew they could take advantage of her. Why would she put herself in danger like that? What is she was already hurt? The longer it took to find her, the more panicked Itachi became. It was not until he saw a glimpse of blue kimono that Itachi stopped. Only one person wore a kimono like that.

Moments later Koka came into view. Itachi did not know whether to feel elated or let his stomach drop at what he saw next. The girl was hand in hand with Kushina, the Hokage's wife.

"Koka!" Kaede dashed past him, having been put down by Shisui. Koka's eyes snapped up to the group before she was tackled by a sobbing Kaede. Itachi walked hesitantly up to the two girls, Shisui having followed Kaede's lead and joined in on the hug.

The blue eyed girl was awkwardly patting Kaede's head while trying to push Shisui off.

"It's ok, Kaede. I'm fine." Koka looked up and met Itachi's eyes as she spoke. "It's ok." Itachi flicked his eyes up to Kushina who was smiling and nodded at Itachi.

"I think we should get you kids back to the shrine, ne?" The red haired woman escorted the four young ones back to the shrine.

* * *

The entire walk back, Kaede clung to Koka's side while the two boys took up their usual positions next to the girls. Kushina watched their interactions with interest. She had heard of the prodigies of the Uchiha clan and knew about them from her friend Mikoto.

Whether they realized it or not, the two Uchiha children had taken up a defensive position around the civilian girls. Kushina found it adorable and could not help but wonder how they would be when they were older. The little girl would have some powerful allies when she was older.

The shrine came into sight and Kushina spotted her husband's student talking to Heiwa and Mikoto, who had shown up shortly after the search for Koka had begun. Kakashi turned to the arriving group and gave Kushina a respectful nod before waving lazily to Koka.

"Yo, Koka."

"Kakashi-san, are you going to join us for tea too?" Koka asked, a little too innocently. Kakashi grimaced, causing the three older women to laugh. He was trapped. Minato had asked him to watch over Koka for a while.

Kaede pulled Koka into the shrine, the two Uchiha boys following close behind. Kushina smiled as she walked up to her longtime friends.

"Good morning, Mikoto, Heiwa."

Powerful allies indeed.


	11. Chapter 10

A week later Koka sat up from her sleep. Hastily she got up from her bed and slipped on her robe before running to wake up Kaede and Heiwa. The small girl shoved Kaede's jacket into her arms before slipping out the door with the two of them.

As they ran, chaos began erupting around them. Civilians began crowding the street as shinobi flocked to the roof tops. An explosion shook the village, knocking Koka over. Within moment, she lost sight of Heiwa and Kaede. All around her people were running towards shelter, paying no heed to the small girl on the ground.

A foot clipped her ribs as she struggled to regain her footing. She had to escape the crowd before she was crushed.

Koka got to her feet and pushed through, her smaller size posing both a danger and an asset to her. She was easily knocked over, but she was able to slip through gaps in the crowd. She broke free and ran towards the Uchiha district. Koka was in a state of panic. There were so many explosions and tremors shaking the ground that it was impossible for her to go in a straight line. People everywhere were panicking and paid no heed to who was in their path in an attempt to scape.

Lights that once lit up the streets were out, causing the debris filled paths to be even more of a danger. Koka's breath came in gasps as she pushed her small body to get some place safe. She knew this would happen. She told them about it so they could stop it. But they failed. Koka felt the tears slip down her face.

Movement caught her eye and the small girl stared up in terror at the giant fox that was terrorizing the village. Even halfway across the village, it was a sight to behold. Koka felt her body lock up in terror as her eyes changed to an ethereal hue. Another tremor shook the ground, causing her to fall to her knees.

Koka pulled herself to her feet once more as she struggled to move under the weight of her vision. The girl made her way to a new destination. She hoped she would reach it in time.

* * *

Kaede panicked the moment she realized Koka was no longer with her or Heiwa. She made to turn back but the older woman lifted her up and ran on.

"Koka's a smart girl, she'll be alright and meet up with us." Kaede could do nothing but clutch to her guardian and cry in both fear and worry. Seeing the monster fox intensified those feelings.

The crowd began to thin out as shinobi started to control the panicked masses. The woman was no longer in danger of being knocked over with Kaede in her arms.

"Heiwa-san! Kaede!" Both turned and looked to where they hear their names being called. Shisui was pushing through the crowd to get to them. Behind him came Itachi, a baby Sasuke in his arms. They all felt relief at seeing each other safe and Heiwa embraced the two boys.

"Where's Koka?" Itachi looked around for the small girl. But when his eyes lighted on Kaede's tear stained face, it was all the answer he needed. The young Uchiha felt his heart clench. Koka was missing.

"Itachi, let's get these guys some place safe and then we'll look for Koka." Shisui was firm and Itachi had to nod. Koka would kill him if anything happened to them.

* * *

Itachi and Shisui led Heiwa and Kaede to a shelter on the outskirts of the village. There they found a frantic Mikoto. By this point the fox had been pushed out of the village, but it was still too dangerous to return yet. Mikoto brought the boys into a fierce hug and embraced Heiwa and Kaede in relief. But Koka had yet to show up.

The two boys were tearing at the bit, wanting to go search for Koka, but Heiwa and Mikoto were firm. They were not shinobi yet. It was too dangerous for them to enter the village before being given the all clear. Koka was a smart girl, she would be ok. No one mentioned how a small child could easily be trampled by a panicking crowd or lost in the confusion.

They were forced to wait. Eventually things began to quiet down and the sun began to peak over the horizon. Still they were made to wait and still Koka did not show up. Numbness settled over the group. Eventually shinobi came to tell them it was safe to return to the village. Fugaku came himself to lead his family, Heiwa and Kaede home. There was still no sign of Koka.

* * *

When Koka came to, she found herself in a pair of familiar arms. The small girl tilted her head back.

"Kakashi?" The silver haired teen looked down at her, relief evident in his eyes. Over the last few months he had grown fond of the small girl.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"My head and ribs hurt. What happened?"

"I found you about to pass out in the street. What were you thinking? You should have gone with the others." Koka frowned.

"We got separated and someone kicked me." Kakashi sighed. She was lucky he had gotten to her in time. Debris had come close to falling on her.

"Kakashi?" The teen looked back at the small girl in his arms.

"Hm?"

"Where's Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama?" Kakashi felt himself stumble as the pain of their loss hit him once again.

"I'm sorry Koka." That was all that needed to be said. The young girl felt tears begin to run down her face as she buried it into Kakashi's shoulder. The young girl had become close to Kushina over the past week.

Kakashi found her a healer to look at her ribs and afterwards took her back to the shrine. No one was back yet so the young shinobi sat with her. They passed the time in silence, both grieving for what was lost, and taking comfort in each other.

"Kakashi?" The shinobi looked the small girl beside him. They had been sitting for a while now.

"Hm?" Big blue eyes looked up at him and he could not help but pity her.

"You'll still visit right?" He blinked in surprise before nodding slowly.

"Ah. I won't abandon a friend." Koka's small smile, the first he had ever seen from the girl, was all he needed to see to know he had said the right thing. They returned to silence once more.

Minutes later, Kakashi shifted, prompting Koka to look up at him.

"They're here." Koka looked to the shrine gate, waiting.

* * *

Itachi walked with the group, heart heavy at the disappearance of Koka and the aftermath of the Kyubi attack. To his right was Shisui with Kaede between the two of them while Heiwa walked behind them with Mikoto who had a baby Sasuke in her arms.

Parts of the Uchiha compound had been damaged considerably, including their homes. Heiwa had offered them shelter at the shrine, as it was mostly untouched, while their home was being repaired. Fugaku had left them to help out. Itachi could not help but feel like their group was incomplete without Koka. The shrine gate came into view when he felt a familiar presence. His head snapped up in hope.

"Koka!" Kaede sprinted to the shrine. There, seated beside a familiar shock of silver, was a figure in blue. Koka stood up and, to Itachi's surprise, ran towards Kaede.

"Kaede!" The younger girl was swept into a massive hug as Kaede broke down crying in relief. Heiwa joined the two girls and brought them both in. Tears ran down her face silently.

"Thank Kami." Itachi looked up at his mom as she sighed in relief. The three Uchiha walked forward to join the group. It was then that Heiwa looked towards Kakashi.

"Thank you for looking after her. How did you find her?" The silver haired ANBU shifted slightly.

"It was no problem. She was in the street, just about passed out." Heiwa had finally straightened up and Mikoto had joined her as they talked to Kakashi.

Kaede was still clinging on to Koka, the younger girl beginning to look uncomfortable with the situation. Shisui joined in on the hug fest, drawing in Itachi as well. The younger Uchiha had little choice, though it looked like Koka was beginning to struggle out of their grip.

"Kaede, you're hurting me." The older girl gasped and immediately let go before clutching Koka's shoulders.

"Are you hurt? Did anything happen?"

Koka shook her head. "I'm ok, just tired."

Near them Kakashi let out an undignified snort. "She was hurt during the panic and received some broken ribs. A healer took care of them, but she'll be sore for a while."

If looks could kill, Kakashi would have been six feet under as Koka glared at him. Kaede redoubled her fussing over the smaller girl and began dragging her into the shrine. Itachi and Shisui watched them go.

"If a man wants to protect something, he should be there." It was all the prompting needed. Itachi and Shisui took after the two girls, leaving Heiwa and Mikoto with Kakashi.

The silver haired ANBU waited until they were all out of earshot before turning back to the women before him.

"There's something I'd like to speak with you about, regarding Koka."


	12. Chapter 11

It had been three years since the Kyuubi attack. Itachi and Shisui had grown even closer to the two shrine girls in that time, despite Koka becoming more withdrawn after the deaths of Kushina and Minato. The girl rarely left the shrine anymore, leaving only on the rare occasions she needed a new kimono or to visit the Uchiha compound with Kaede.

Itachi and Shisui were both in the academy but continued to visit the shrine nearly every day. It was also around that time that Itachi began to notice a change in Koka. The girl was quieter than normal and taken to sitting in her room and reading more. None of the others seemed to notice it though, so Itachi remained silent about it. Instead he resolved to watch over her, worrying about his friend.

Today, however, was slightly different. Itachi and Shisui both graduated from the academy and received their forehead protectors. They were attending the graduation ceremony, and as such, Itachi and Shisui had been unable to visit the shrine. The two were antsy, waiting for the ceremony to be over, though it did not show on their Uchiha faces. The two of them wanted to see their friends. They stood on the stage and looked out over the crowd.

Their eyes swiftly picked out the Uchiha clan members who had shown up. Next to Mikoto, who had a young Sasuke in her arms, and Fugaku stood Heiwa. When Itachi and Shisui caught sight of the small figures beside her, they felt the tension leave their bodies.

Clad in a new pale pink kimono stood Kaede, waving to the two boys and bursting with joy. The pride she had on her face for her two friends was evident. But it was Koka, dressed in a sky blue kimono that sent relief coursing through Itachi. The blue eyed girl stood quietly beside Kaede, gazing up at the two Uchiha. Their friends had come.

* * *

After the ceremony, Itachi and Shisui dashed off to meet up with Mikoto, Fugaku, Heiwa and the girls. Upon seeing them, Kaede threw all restraint aside and ran to the two boys, nearly knocking them over with the force of her hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She gushed on to the two of them, Itachi stoically bearing it while Shisui began to blush. Heiwa and Mikoto laughed.

"We're all proud of you two." Mikoto smiled at them. Sasuke called for his elder brother from his mother's arms. Fugaku stood silent, a stern figure of their group. Itachi's eyes searched out Koka.

The girl was quiet. Her eyes closed and head slightly bowed. As if sensing his gaze, Koka opened up her eyes, the remnants of a vision swiftly disappearing, and met his own. He searched her gaze for a moment, ensuring that everything was well. The girl remained impassive.

Itachi was dragged away from his silent questioning by Sasuke, who was demanding attention. Itachi relented and brought his little brother into his arms.

"Now, let's go back to the shrine and celebrate." Heiwa and Mikoto began leading the children away, Fugaku next to his wife.

* * *

Itachi and Shisui were lost for words when they arrived at the shrine. Shortly before they had come into sight of it, Kaede had insisted on blind folded the two of them. Both boys had complied, if a bit reluctantly. But when they had arrived and removed the blindfolds, the two newly made genin understood why.

The entire shrine had been decorated. Along the pathways lanterns had been hung, lighting up the stones. From the trees more lanterns and decorations had been hung while the front of the main building had strings of streamers over the entrance top. Each item had the Uchiha colors or the boys' favorite colors.

"It's like a festival." Shisui breathed out. Itachi had to agree. It really was like a small personal festival for the group.

"Kakashi, you're just on time." Itachi looked behind him to see Heiwa and Mikoto greeting the silver haired teen. The ANBU sent a mock glare at Koka.

"I told him to come three hours earlier than the start." Koka stated blandly. Itachi could have sworn she looked smug. And nervous?

Kaede derailed anything he was about to say. "You have to see the inside still!" The eleven year old grabbed Shisui and dragged him inside. The Uchiha boy had been blushing too much to protest. Koka followed them at a more sedate pace before looking over her shoulder at Itachi.

"Come on." The young prodigy fell into step with her.

* * *

The living room had been decorated as well with streamers and hanging decorations. A table had been set up on the side with a small pile of gifts. Itachi could smell something mouthwatering coming from the kitchen as well.

"Surprise!" Kaede said to the boys, both still in awe. Kakashi and the adults filed in behind the four children, Sasuke back in his mother's arms.

The nine of them sat around a table to eat. Kakashi sat between Heiwa and Itachi. Koka sat on Itachi's other side while Kaede sat next to her, Shisui on the older girl's remaining side. Fugaku, to Itachi's surprise, had remained and sat beside the older Uchiha boy. Sasuke sat between the older women as Mikoto sat next to her husband.

Shisui ate everything he could while talking to Kaede, pleased with the young girl's attention. Heiwa and Mikoto fussed over Sasuke. Fugaku and Kakashi talked about the police and shinobi missions. Koka was quiet as she ate, adding only a few comments along with Itachi when Shisui or Kaede demanded it. The young prodigy took it all in, a warm feeling in his chest.

"Koka planned this you know." Itachi looked over at Kakashi in surprise. Kakashi only nodded to his silent question.

"She did most of the decorating too." The girl in question scowled at Kakashi as Itachi looked at the girl in wonder.

"She would have been in the kitchen helping us too. But she's too short still." Kaede had joined in on the conversation. Koka studiously ate her food, opting to remain silent as red began to dust her cheeks. Itachi could not help but smile, having never seen his friend so flustered. The warm feeling in his chest grew.

* * *

Dinner had progressed without a hitch. Afterwards, the two boys had received presents from everyone. Fugaku and Mikoto had given both Itachi and Shisui Uchiha jutsu scrolls. Kakashi had given them new weapons and kits for their upkeep. Heiwa had given Itachi a book he had had his eye on, while she gave Shisui a harness for the tanto he now carried as a gift from his father. It was only then that Itachi noticed Koka's increased nervousness and Kaede's excitement, something Shisui also picked up on.

Both girls pulled out a small box from their sleeve, causing Itachi to wonder how he had not noticed it beforehand. Kaede held out hers to Shisui while Koka gave the other to Itachi.

"They're from both of us." The younger girl mumbled out. Her face was far redder than Itachi had thought it could get. Carefully he opened the box and stared in wonder at what it held.

Inside lay a thin silver chain necklace. Two charms were attached to it, a small butterfly and a small raven. Both were incredibly detailed. Similarly, Shisui received one with a maple leaf and a raven.

"It's for good luck." Koka averted her eyes from Itachi's face as she said it.

"I'll always treasure it." Blue eyes met his own black ones. She gave him a nod and Itachi smiled.

The warmth in his chest never left.


	13. Chapter 12

**Review! Review! Review!**

* * *

Itachi sat with Shisui as they waited for the third member of their team and their sensei to show up. Kaede had dragged along Koka, and the girls waited along with the boys. Their sensei was a man by the name of Kumokin, and the third member was a girl name Yukiko.

Shisui sighed as leaned back against a tree. Even Kaede was bored as they waited. Koka glanced at them with an annoyed looked. Her plans for that morning had been put on hold because of Kaede's insistence of going with the two boys.

"I told you they would be late." The younger girl snipped. Itachi looked at Koka. No, she was not happy at all. He debated if he should side with her or defend the others. Either way, undoubtedly, Koka would turn her wrath on him. Itachi decided to remain silent.

"It's too important of a day to be late though!" Kaede defended her reasons. Koka only sighed and gave up in order to appease Koka. Itachi always found it interesting that Kaede was the only one Koka would give into.

"Sorry I'm late; I was talking with the Hokage." A large man appeared. Itachi assumed that this was their sensei. The man observed the group.

"Awfully young to be genin, aren't you? Why's there four?"

Kaede smiled at the man. "Koka and I are just here to wait with Shisui and Itachi. Yukiko hasn't shown up yet."

"Eh? Think bringing your girlfriends will make you look cool?" There was nothing nice or fun about the man's teasing. But before anyone could speak up, Koka turned to the man.

"Itachi could kill you within minutes." The Uchiha prodigy stared at the blue eyed girl. Her face was dead serious. Kumokin's face turned red at the insult but before he could reply, a new voice sounded out.

"I'm here!" A girl of about twelve ran up to the group. Itachi fought to keep his face impassive. He now beginning to understad why Koka did not want to see the other two team members.

Yukiko was dressing in a very short battle kimono with its sleeves cut of and the front only barely covering her chest. Heavy make-up covered her face.

"Eh? What's up with the brats?"

Itachi repressed a sigh. His sensei was an ass, their third member was of the promiscuous type and Shisui and Itachi were small kids. Their team was doomed.

* * *

The first training session had been a disaster. Upon finding out that her other two team members were seven and ten, Yukiko had dismissed them, claiming little boys were a waste of her effort. Kumokin had likewise ignored his team, deeming them unworthy of his attention. Shisui and Itachi were left on their own to train.

"We really will die with a team like this." Shisui moaned as he flopped to the ground beside Itachi.

The two Uchiha's had been left to their own devices and had trained with each other to compensate for the lack of work. Itachi agreed with his cousin.

"There's nothing we can do about it. We'll have to work with what we have." The two of them sat in silence for a little while before Shisui spoke up.

"I've never seen Koka dismiss anyone so quickly. Or so harshly." Itachi looked at his cousin before thinking back to the morning's events.

Koka had completely ignored Yukiko's existence and had pricked at Kumokin with vicious barbed comments before hauling Kaede off back to the shrine.. Itachi wondered what he had missed.

"You're right."

"You think they'll feed us out of pity if we show up?" Shisui was referring to the shrine girls.

"Who knows."

* * *

Kaede and Koka did, in fact have food ready for the two boys. Shisui ate away his misery, asking for refills while Itachi ate at a more sedate pace.

"Shisui, you'll upset your stomach." Kaede was scolding the boy as he stuffed his mouth. Koka ignored them as she ate her own food while Itachi took it all in.

He wished that things could always be this peaceful. The shrine and the ones who lived there had become such a big part of his life that Itachi was no longer able to imagine living without them. He would become stronger, he resolved. He would become a shinobi strong enough to protect this part of his life. A life where the four of them could live happily together.

A clatter brought Itachi from his thoughts. The Uchiha prodigy looked at Koka in surprise. The young girl had dropped her chopsticks and had her eyes squeezed close, a hand over them. Shisui and Itachi were momentarily frozen. It was only when Kaede jumped from her seat, knocking it over, that the two of them were able to move.

"Koka!" Kaede's shout was filled with worry as she hurried to the younger girl's side. Koka cracked open one eye and Itachi was at her side. A vision.

"It hurts…" Koka's voice was cracked and tears fell from her eyes. Itachi was frozen. Her visions were hurting her. The Uchiha had never seen her like this before. They were always small and hardly did anything. But this… Itachi had never felt so helpless. He could not do anything to protect his friend from this pain.

"Shisui, pick her up." Kaede took charge. The larger boy lifted Koka into his arms and hurried as Kaede led them all to Koka's room.

Itachi helped to set out the futon, glad to be able to something for his friend. After she was laid down and covered with a blanket, Kaede set the boys to getting a thing of cold water and a clean cloth. Both hurried to do their tasks. Even the normally energetic Shisui was subdued by the fear of what was happening to their friend.

* * *

Itachi remained at Koka's side. At some point the girl had passed out, though the vision was still going on. Kaede dutifully continued to wipe the sweat from the young girl's brow and keep a cool rag on it. Shisui periodically changed out the water for fresh, cold water.

"The first time this happened, we were all so scared." Kaede's voice was quiet as she worked, but both Uchiha heard her.

"She couldn't stop screaming and crying. Most of her visions had been small, no one noticed them. When she was hit by that first big one, all Heiwa and I could do was hold her. There was nothing we could do."

"Kaede…" Shisui looked at the older girl as she began to cry. Without hesitating, he pulled her into a hug.

"She doesn't get them often, and she doesn't scream anymore, but each time it's just as scary as the first one." Kaede sobbed into Shisui's chest.

"You know what they'll do to her if anyone finds out, don't you?" Kaede cried. Itachi and Shisui were silent. They were prodigies of their clan. They knew what would happen to an orphaned girl with the power Koka had. Kaede continued anyway. Now that the dam holding everything back broke, everything flooded out.

"They'll take her and use her. She will die. Koka's first vision was of her dying because someone found her. She wouldn't make it past the first year. I don't want to lose her too. I've already lost my family, I can't lose Koka too."

Itachi and Shisui were grim as Kaede cried. Their friends were not shinobi. It was not fair for them to have already gone through so much.

"Kaede." The older girl looked at Itachi with tear filled eyes. He met them with his own clear ones, burning with determination.

"Shisui and I will protect Koka and you. We will not fail."

Shisui squeezed Kaede in his arms. "We'll keep you safe forever. We'll get even stronger and take care of you. I promise." Itachi nodded in agreement.

Fresh tears began to well up in Kaede's eyes. Sigh pierced the room and all eyes darted to Koka.

The girl had finally been released from her vision. Blue eyes cracked open, fuzzy and confused from exhaustion.

"Kaede?" The older girl was at Koka's side in and instant, already knowing what she wanted. Kaede laid beside Koka and the young girl clung to her, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Eventually Kaede fell asleep too, worn out from crying. Shisui and Itachi continued to watch over them until Heiwa returned. The older woman had been out taking care of business with some of the shrine customers. When she walked in to find the girls, Heiwa had been momentarily surprised but guessed what had happened upon spying the water bin and the way Koka and Kaede clung to eachother.

She spoke quietly to the young genin, who were sitting back to back beside the two girls.

"I'll get out the spare futons."

They two boys were too worn out to protest staying the night, not that they would, as they helped put the futons on either side of the girls. Itachi and Shisui were never comfortable unless the two girls were between them safely.

Night fell as Koka and Kaede slumbered, guarded by their friends on either side.

* * *

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. We have over fifty followers now! Which is amazing, so thank you so much! But we only have twelve reviews. So send some my way and I'll see if I can't get another chapter out by the end of the week :)**


	14. Chapter 13

When Itachi woke, the moon was still high in the sky. He sat up, looking for what woke him. It took less than a second. Shisui and Kaede were still sound asleep, but Koka was not in the room. Quietly but quickly, the Uchiha heir got to his feet and left the room, searching for Koka.

Her presence was hard to detect, even for him. He would have been worried, but it was one of those natural things about Koka. Like camouflage. Her body's self-preservation, and a skill he had secretly been helping her refine.

When he found her, Koka was sitting on the grass outside, looking up at the moon. She gave no acknowledgement of his arrival though she knew he was there as he sat beside her. They sat in silence, Itachi waiting for what Koka wanted to say.

"Itachi, do you want to change the world?" He blinked at her. That was not what he had been expecting. But her eyes were looking into his own, waiting for his reply. Itachi though about his answer.

"I want to be able to live peacefully with everyone. If I have to change the world to do that, then yes." Her sollom expression did not change as her eyes searched his face. Her next words set him on edge.

"None of us were supposed to live past twenty-two." She ignored his reaction as she continued, looking back up at the moon. "Shisui would have died at sixteen. Kaede would have died at nineteen. You would have died at twenty-two."

Itachi's mouth felt dry. "And you?" He forced himself to croak out.

"I would have died last year. I would have died next year. I would have died at ten, tweleve, and fifteen." There was no change of turn as she spoke about her death. Itachi was forced to wonder how often she had seen herself die.

"Itachi. One drop of water will create a ripple. That ripple will create more, altering the flow of the water." Just like that night three years ago, Itachi was struck with the thought that Koka felt like an adult.

"Who are you, Koka?" Itachi was answered with a smile so sad, his own heart clenched. It was the second smile he had seen from her, but far different from the first one.

"I am the one who will change this world."

* * *

Itachi stared at her as Koka made her statement. There was no pride, no bragging. Just sad acceptance. He did not like it, not one bit. He made his next move without thinking.

Koka let out an undignified and surprised yelp as Itachi dove at her, tackling her over and clinging to her like a koala bear. She was unable to move and he would not release her.

"What are you doing?" Koka huffed as she struggled.

"I declare myself your personal protector." She craned her neck to look at him but was unable to do so.

"Protectors don't knock over their charge and latch onto them like a damn monkey." Koka huffed again, trying to break free from the much stronger genin, but Itachi was adamant.

"They do if their charge is in danger."

"The only danger right now is my lung collapsing."

"I'd stop before that happened." Itachi refused to let up as Koka continued to struggle.

"I didn't like that smile." Itachi confessed

"I don't like your clinging."

The two of them continued back and forth with their bantering, unaware of the eyes who had been watching.

Shisui rolled his eyes at their behavior, but did nothing to stop them. He had heard everything Koka had said. He felt no need to show his presence. Somehow he knew Koka already knew that Shisui was hiding just out of sight.

Shisui returned to his futon. The boy stopped and looked at Kaede, checking on her. The girl was still sleeping soundly, to his relief. He would do anything to keep the peace that the four of them had. The four of them had found sanctuary in each other. Shisui would need to step up his game as well. He would not let anyone take what they had away from them.

* * *

The next morning Shisui and Itachi woke early for their training. Itachi and Koka had returned to their futons after Itachi had finally let the younger girl go. The two genin quietly got ready for the day and walked to the kitchen, careful to not wake the two girls who were still sleeping. The girls had another hour before they had to get up and tend to the shrine, and the two of them coveted their sleep. Neither boy wanted to face their wrath.

When Shisui and Itachi entered the kitchen, Heiwa was already up. The older woman was over a stove and cooking various things. She pointed to the table, where a breakfast had been put out for the two boys. Shisui grinned and dashed over to the food, calling out his thanks for the food. Heiwa shook her head at his antics as Itachi thanked her and moved to the food at a slower pace.

The two of them ate their food in contented silence. Itachi's eyes wandered over the kitchen, catching sight of a calendar on the wall. Familiar writing was on several of the days.

"Heiwa-san, what's on the calendar?" Itachi was curious.

Heiwa looked up to see what he was talking about before humming in understanding. "Koka writes down what visitors will be coming when and why. It helps us stay prepared for events and normally unpredictable occurrences."

"Amazing." Itachi had a lot of pride for his friend. Heiwa nodded.

"Very. Her and Kaede will be highly capable shrine maidens when they are older."

"Heiwa-san, what do they do as shrine maidens?" It had only now occurred to Itachi and Shisui that they had very little knowledge about what their friends did.

"They help maintain the shrine and as they get older, they will begin to greet guests and hear their requests. The two of them are still learning but eventually they will perform sacred rituals and dances. As more orphans come to live here, the older girls will be looked to for help and guidance by the children. They will tend to those who need help and will one day run the shrine themselves."

Itachi and Shisui were in awe. Their friends would be very important to the village one day.

* * *

When the two boys arrived at the training grounds, their good mood was quickly dissipated. At the shrine they were able to forget it, but here they were not.

Kumokin was ignoring them in favor of doing his own thing. Yukiko was fawning over some boy she had brought. A civilian by the looks of it too. Itachi and Shisui exchanged a look. It was going to be another long day.

* * *

**Your reviews and questions are food for my creative spirit and updates.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Fact time! A year has passed since last chapter. Koka is now 7, Itachi is 8, Shisui is 11, and Kaede is 12.**

* * *

Koka made no comment as Itachi dropped down on the engawa outside of her study room. The sliding doors were open, exposing the room to the garden as she worked. In the year since Itachi and Shisui had been assigned their team, the boys frequently came to the shrine after training.

While Yukiko had finally begun to take training a little more seriously, the girl was still severely lacking in skills and strength. Their sensei had only gotten worse as time progressed. There were now times he disappeared in the middle of their training times, and even more times when the man did not show up at all. Itachi was surprised they received any missions above a d-rank.

Itachi sat on a cushion as he observed the room, spotting every new detail from his previous visit. The Uchiha was positive Koka moved things to different spots every day while he was at training. Different books would be in different places on different shelves, as if she took the shelves themselves and moved them before reversing their content orders. Pens and brushes would be in different holders each day, pillows and cushions would be swapped out with different one he had never seen before, the kotatsu in the center of the room would have different cloths covering from time to time, and once her entire desk had been moved from its place beside the window in the corner.

"Kaede's making stew tonight." Itachi looked at her as she spoke, though her eyes were still focused on what she was writing. Itachi stood and walked over to his friend, peaking over her shoulders.

"What's that?" Her brush never faltered as she wrote.

"A report for the shrine. Things are easier to remember when written down." Itachi nodded in acceptance as he sat down again on the floor beside Koka, leaning against the desk. She paused in her writing, causing Itachi to look up at her. The blue eyed girl was holding out a scroll to him.

"It's the legend of the creation of the biju." That was her only explanation but Itachi took it and began to read it out of curiosity. It was something they often did, though Koka had asked Itachi to keep it a secret. He often brought her books on chakra, ninjutsu, genjustsu and occasionally taijutsu. He never asked her why, nor did she tell him. Likewise, Koka often handed him books on history of Konoha and the other villages. Some of the information was hand written, but Itachi said nothing. The writings were more informational than most that he had found on his own.

They passed the time in compatible silence as both went through their individual tasks.

* * *

Shisui and Kaede watched Itachi and Koka. It had begun with a plan by Shisui to spy on the two younger kids. He was confident that something was going on between the two of them and had roped Kaede into helping him. But what they found was incredibly disappointing and boring for the two of them.

Koka was sitting at her desk writing while Itachi, who had moved shortly before their arrival, sat at the kotatsu reading. The seven and eight year olds were too quiet and too serious for Shisui's taste. He scowled before coming up with a brilliant idea. He whispered his plan to Kaede, who hid her laugh behind her hands. Shisui was going to push them together.

He was about to open the door when Koka sighed and set down her brush. Itachi looked over at her as the blue eyed girl stood up and walked to the door.

"The food is going to burn." Shisui and Kaede froze as Koka opened the door and walked past them, completely ignoring their existence. Itachi caught Shisui's eye.

"Baka." Shisui was flabbergasted as his cousin insulted him before turning back to his reading. Only Kaede had noticed the ever so faint blush on Koka's face.

* * *

Itachi, Kaede and Shisui entered the kitchen just as Heiwa dished up the food. The older woman had taken over the task of food, having been found in her office by Koka, who was still too short to reach the stove top very well. Her height was why Kaede and Heiwa did most of the cooking, despite her apparent proficiency in the task. Instead, Koka often prepared the table for each meal.

Shisui and Itachi were frequent visitors for supper so Heiwa was unsurprised when the two boys sat at the table. Kaede and Koka helped to bring the food over, Kaede insisting on taking back her role with the food so Heiwa could sit.

For them it was like tradition. Kaede and Koka would bring the others their food. For the four children it had nothing to do with their genders, as some often thought, but rather it was the girls' way of taking care of the boys, who were always watching out for them. As the two girls got older, Heiwa was also including in the mix of being cared for.

The five of them were eating happily when Kaede let out a shout, startling the other four. Koka, who had been in the process of swallowing, choked on her food, prompting Itachi to pat her back.

"Koka's birthday is next week!"

Itachi looked at the calendar, and sure enough, the young girl's birthday day was marked down on May tenth.

"We need to start planning!" Kaede started to spout ideas with Shisui, who was nodding enthusiastically. Having finally managing to successfully swallow her food and clear her air passageways, Koka sighed.

"Honestly you two… Calm down." Itachi gave the younger girl a small smile.

"But it's kind of fun, you know?"

"You're not the one being fussed over."

Heiwa watched over the group, a peaceful smile on her face. It was the times like these that brought joy to her life. She enjoyed seeing her children grow and smile with their friends. Even if it was not by blood, this was her family. And the older woman knew it would continue to grow. She knew there would be hard times in the future.

Itachi and Shisui were shinobi, and far younger than most at that. Their world was going to be filled with danger and darkness. Koka's gift was growing and someone was bound to notice sooner or later, placing her very life at risk. Then there was Kaede. The girl had lost her entire family when she was young, and though she never talked about it, Heiwa knew the killer was still out there.

The four of them would need each other more than anything. Heiwa prayed nothing came between them.

* * *

After dinner had been cleaned up, Itachi and Shisui went back to their own homes as the shrine girls prepared for the night. Heiwa had retired to her room to sleep after the last of the chores for the night were completed, leaving Kaede and Koka to their own devices.

The two girls were sitting quietly together, back to back, each occupied with different books.

"Kaede, we need to get stronger." The older girl twisted her head around to see Koka from the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?" Koka sat up and face Kaede, the older girl mimicking her actions. The blue eyed girl had a serious expression.

"Bad people will come for us one day. Itachi and Shisui won't always be right there when that happens." Kaede nodded in understanding.

"What should we do?" The older girl always trusted Koka's judgment and followed her lead.

Koka thought deeply for a moment before speaking again, this time a little slower.

"Itachi's been teaching me chakra control." She confessed, leaving Kaede blinking. The younger girl went on. "I can teach that to you too. This is a ninshu shrine, and since ninshu is the predecessor to ninjutsu and the origins of chakra, it would make sense for us to learn about it."

Kaede nodded. "It's not uncommon for a shrine maiden to learn self-defense and some taijutsu either. Some ceremonial dances are stage combats too."

Koka nodded. They could get Heiwa to begin teach them more tomorrow as well. Koka looked Kaede dead in the eye.

"No matter what, we cannot tell anyone why we are doing this. Not Heiwa, not Itachi, not Shisui, not even Kakashi." Kaede was momentarily taken aback by the intensity in her eyes.

"I understand."

* * *

The moon was high in the night sky when it happened. Everyone had long since gone to bed, Koka included. It hit her with an force enough to wake her from her slumber.

Blue eyes shot open as she propelled herself out of bed. "Itachi!"

* * *

**Review to find out what happens next quicker :3**


	16. Chapter 15

"Itachi!"

The young Uchiha prodigy stopped short at the shout he heard coming from behind him. Shisui, who had also been with him turned. The two of them had been called out for a mission with their team. Itachi felt a burst of panic flood through him at the figure running towards him and his cousin.

Koka, hair streaming around her wildly and kimono haphazardly put on, had an expression he had never seen on her before. She ran up to him, nearly falling before he caught her. She bunched her fists into his shirt.

"Koka what is it?" He eyes were wide as she gasped for air.

"You need to guard your left, no matter what!" Itachi looked puzzled.

"What?"

"Promise me! Promise me you'll guard your left side!"

"Alright, I promise." Itachi tried to sooth the frantic girl.

Shisui looked as startled and confused as Itachi felt. Koka began crying, catching them even more unawares.

"You can't go!" She cried into his shirt as Itachi brought his arms around her to comfort her.

"You just can't! Refuse to go!" She pleaded with them both and Itachi felt a pang in his chest. But he was a shinobi. He could not just back out.

"I'm sorry Koka." He took her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his coal black eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"We'll be alright. I promise." Shisui tried to reassure her as well. The girl only remained looking up at them, tears falling from her eyes. Itachi picked her up.

"We'll take you back to the shrine."

* * *

Kaede woke to a tear stained Koka calling her name. One look at the younger girl's face banished all sleepiness from her body as she got up.

* * *

When Itachi and Shisui arrived at the meeting place for their team, Koka's warnings still weighed heavily on their minds. While Itachi had become much closer to Koka over the past four years, he had never seen her that upset. He wondered what she had seen and pondered over it. He knew it was not their deaths, she would have said so.

But when Yukiko and Kumokin arrived, boys were forced to put the issue out of mind and focused on their mission. It was relatively simple and ranked as a C. They were to take a scroll and deliver it to an outpost not too far from the village. They could even be back before daybreak if they hurried. It was not until later that Itachi realized something was wrong.

The group had set off and had been running for about an hour. The silence was broken only once by Yukiko, pestering their sensei for information about the scroll. He had brushed her off saying it was updates for the outpost and nothing to worry about. But Yukiko continued to pester him until their sensei told he to shut up. That was the first alarm bell for Itachi. Yukiko never took an interest in missions.

The older girl's eyes caught his own. A hidden message, one that Itachi understood well. Something was very wrong, and it involved their sensei.

The farther they went, the twitchier their sensei became, sending alarm bells through Itachi's mind. Even Shisui had picked up on it, but when he opened his mouth to comment on it, both Itachi and Yukiko had had shot him the same look, silently telling him to be quiet. All three students became increasingly on guard.

Then, everything went to hell.

Out of nowhere, kunai rained down on them. Only the reflexes honed by endless training had stopped them from being shredded. Several strange shinobi stepped out from the trees. The three genin took up defensive stances back to back. Their sensei was nowhere to be seen.

"You're trespassing on Konoha territory. Leave now and we will ignore your attack." Yukiko took charge, calling out to their attackers.

One of the men laughed. "Sorry sweetheart, but we need those Uchiha eyes." The men attacked.

* * *

Itachi, Shisui and Yukiko were fighting for their lives. The attackers were strong and had numbers on their side. It was all the genin could do to avoid their attacks. They were being worn out, it would only be a matter of time before they fell to their opponents.

"We need to get out of here." Yukiko had taken charge in the absence of their sensei. The two Uchiha obeyed her sense of leadership, needing someone to guide them.

"How do you suggest we do that? We're a little pinned at the moment." Shisui panted out. Yukiko wasted no time explaining her plan to them.

"Fireballs. The two of you will let off two of the largest ones you can. Then the three of us will shunshin out of here and make a break for the village."

It was a crazy plan but it was all they had. On Yukiko's mark, twin fireballs engulfed the area, driving back their enemies and giving the three genin a chance to make a break for it. Injured, low on chakra and now a little singed, the three of them knew they would only be able to get so far before they were caught once again. Shisui said as much.

"That attack should have alerted and Konoha nin in the area. We just have to hold out until reinforcements arrive." She smiled at the two boys running beside her. The kindness in that smile scared them.

"It'll be ok. I promise."

* * *

They had been running for several minutes before the next devastating blow happened. Their pursuers had caught up. Things were looking worse than ever for the genin. Even if they managed to increase their speed, it would still take nearly an hour to reach their village.

The attackers threw more kunai to knock them off balance. With horror, Itachi realized he had failed to do the one thing Koka made him promise to do. In dodging the attack, Itachi was unable to guard against the one hidden behind it. His left side was wide open.

Time slowed down for the two Uchiha boys as the world became clear to them. There was no avoiding the attack heading towards Itachi. It was then that a blur hit the younger boy and the world was snapped into place for them.

Itachi looked up at Yukiko with red eyes as the older girl grabbed him in her arms and took off, Shisui right on her heels, his own red eyes guiding him. The girl had taken the hit for him.

"Let's go brats." She grunted out as Yukiko displayed a speed and strength the two had never once seen from her. She ran, Itachi in one arm and her other hand clasped around Shisui's wrist.

"That girl, with the blue eyes. We met up a few weeks ago." The Uchiha's had their eyes fixed on her as Yukiko mentioned Koka.

"She had given me a warning and told me a few things." Yukiko gave them a wry grin.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Yukiko had been walking to the market place when she spied a familiar looking girl dressed in blue. It was that same smart mouthed girl who had been with her two teammates when they first met. Her blue eyes focused on Yukiko._

"_The store will be out of the soba noodles you want, there will be a sale on your shampoo, and when you go looking in the clothing store, the first shirt will have a rip in it and the cashier will try to hit on you."_

"_The hell you talking about brat?"_

"_If you want to know how I know this and if you want to know when something bad is going to happen, find me at the memorial stone."_

_The girl left, leaving Yukiko feeling creeped out as she went about her business shopping._

_When the first prediction came true, she put it off as coincidence. The second one Yukiko put off as the girl being a stalker. When she checked the shirt for a rip and found none, Yukiko smirked. The girl just wanted to bother her. But when she tried it on and found a rip, Yukiko felt icy fingers sink into her gut. The girl was right even about the cashier. Yukiko knew she slacked off a lot in practice, but even she was a shinobi. Yukiko sought out the strange girl._

_Just as she had said, the girl was at the stone. Yukiko walked up to her and the girl looked up, a sad look in her eyes, before turning her attention back to the stone._

"_I can see things that will happen. Some things I can change, some I can't."_

"_What's going to happen?" If the girl posed a threat to their village, then Yukiko would have to hand her in. A wry smile crept onto the younger girl's face and her eyes began to glow. Yukiko stepped back in surprise._

"_I can see things that have been determined. When someone makes up their mind, the future changes to fit that scenario unless someone else changed their mind. The future is never set in stone. I'm not a threat to the village, you won't have to turn me in. I want to save it."_

_Yukiko was frozen as the blue eyes locked on her own._

"_Your team will be called for a simple c-ranked mission in the middle of the night. You will be tasked with taking a scroll to an outpost nearby. But when you ask your sensei about it, he will just tell you it's an update and get mad when you question him about it."_

_Yukiko could not move as the hypnotic voice the girl spoke with kept her from moving._

"_He will start acting strange and then, you will be attacked. Your sense will disappear, leaving you, Itachi and Shisui alone to face the threat. The group will say they want the Uchiha eyes, but will really just try to kill you all. You won't stand a chance. If you want to escape, then you must distract them with fireballs and escape. It will get the attention of other Konoha shinobi. _

_You won't be able to get too far before you're attacked again. Here is where you can make a choice. Itachi won't be able to defend his left side. You can either defend him and risk getting hurt, or you can let him get hurt and slow you down. You will need to run faster. _

_You might be able to get closer to the village but whoever is hit will not survive it. If you can make another signal to the village then they will be able to get to you before you reach the village and before the attackers get you all."_

_The blue eyed girl finished and her eyes returned to normal. Yukiko was left shaking, still unable to move. _

"_Koka, what are you doing here?" Just like that the spell was broken and the girl, Koka, changed back into the girl she appeared to be, instead of the frightening woman she had just felt like._

"_Kakashi!" The young girl ran over to the silver haired teen. Yukiko knew who he was, and knew he was a very powerful ANBU member. The teen was scolding Koka for being out without telling someone where she had ran off to. He pushed her to the path back to the village, following close behind her._

_But before he left, Kakashi had looked over his shoulder at Yukiko. The girl felt her heart freeze at the look he gave her. Yukiko was not to tell anyone of this encounter with Koka, or Kakashi himself would be meeting with Yukiko. _

_She dropped to her knees as the pair left, still shaking from the encounter._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Itachi and Shisui were silent. They remembered that day. The two had arrived at the shrine from training to find a sour looking Kaede with a note in her hand from Koka. It was a little while later that the blue eyed girl had shown up with Kakashi.

"It looks like we put some distance between us." Yukiko stopped and put Itachi on his feet before looking at both boys.

"Get back to the village, tell them what happened here." Shisui and Itachi tried to protest but Yukiko cut them off.

"This is what it means to be a shinobi. You two are still so young, with that girl, you two might be able to save the village like she said." She pushed them towards the village.

"I'll buy you some time."

Itachi and Shisui were given no choice as they ran towards the village. They ran as fast as they could, hoping to make it on time.

It was minutes later that an explosion rocked the land. Large and loud enough, it served as an alert for almost every shinobi in the village. Kakashi was the first to reach the two Uchiha, a knowing look on his face.

* * *

More ANBU members arrived shortly after Kakashi and he told them what had occurred, as if Itachi and Shisui had reported it to him. While the others took care of the intruders, Kakashi lead the two Uchiha to the shrine. Lights shown in the window as two figures stood on the stairs.

Itachi and Shisui fell into the arms of their friends.

* * *

**Reviews are love :) I even made this one extra long. Read. Review. Follow.**


	17. Chapter 16

Koka and Kaede sat with Itachi and Shisui, the two boys finally asleep with their heads resting on the laps on their friends. The genin had allowed themselves to be led around by the girls as they dragged them to the bath.

Neither had put up a fight when the girls stripped them to their boxers and proceeded to wash off the blood and grime from their bodies and treated their wounds. Itachi and Shisui only moved from their stupor to change their undergarments while the girls turned around. Then they had let out no complaints as the girls finished drying them thoroughly and dressing them in some of the many clothes the boys had left at the shrine in the past.

Koka and Kaede had then taken the boys to the kitchen where the older girl gave them some tea and simple soup. The shock had begun to wear of for the Uchiha boys, but exhaustion took its place. It was only after Shisui's face almost landed in his bowl that the girls dragged them to bed. Then a whole new issue arose. Neither boy wanted the girls to leave their sight. A fact that was silently driven in by the way they were clutching at the shrine girls. The result was where they were now.

The sun was beginning to creep over the horizon as the boys slept. Eventually the girls would have to extract themselves so they could fulfill their shrine duties, but for now, neither of them had the heart to disturb the boys as they slept. Exhaustion weighed heavily on the two girls, having gotten only a few scarce hours of sleep before caring for their friends.

"How are they?" Both girls looked up at Kakashi, who had just arrived. After dealing with the intruders, the silver haired teen had filled Heiwa in on the situation.

"Sleeping now. They were in shock." Kaede told the teen as she gently brushed Shisui's hair back. The Kakashi nodded. Their reactions were understandable. The ANBU pitied the boys though. They were so young in a cruel world.

"You're taking good care of them." Kakashi told the two girls as they held their vigilance over the boys. "Heiwa told me to tell you to not worry about the chores today. Just rest and take care of Itachi and Shisui."

Kakashi turned to leave as the girls nodded, but Koka's voice stopped him. "Your room is set up for you."

Kakashi sighed but was internally grateful. He was tired after the fight and getting little sleep. He was at the shrine often enough that at some point the females of the shrine had assigned Kakashi his own room. Now he often spent nights at the shrine in between missions instead of going to his apartment. The shrine had become a place of safety and comfort to him. It was peaceful.

After Kakashi left, Koka and Kaede carefully maneuvered the Uchiha boys so that the two shrine girls could sit back to back without taking Itachi's and Shisui's heads off their laps. Eventually the two girls nodded off, their backs propping each other up, and their arms draped over the boys.

* * *

When Itachi woke, it took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. Only the feeling of arms resting on him stopped the young Uchiha from jumping up. Itachi's eyes snapped open to see a sleeping Koka. It was her lap his head was resting on, while her arms were draped over his chest. It was then that Itachi noticed she was sitting up, back to back with Kaede. Koka's head was slightly tilted downwards and he knew both girls were going to be sore when they woke up. He spotted Shisui, who was also beginning to wake up.

Itachi caught his eye, holding a finger to his lips and pointed to the girls. Shisui turned beat red at their situation. With careful movements they were only able to achieve as shinobi, the two Uchiha boys maneuvered the girls so that they were laying down on the futon instead.

Silently the boys made their way out of the room and into the hall. They passed Kakashi's room, where the silver haired teen cracked open an eye at their passing before going back to sleep.

Eventually they came to the kitchen. Heiwa sat at the stove, stirring something that made Itachi's and Shisui's bellies growl. The older woman looked over at the two as they sat at the table. Silently she ladled out two bowls, bringing them to the table. It was their favorite stew.

It had started out as an experiment by Koka two years ago, bound and determined to make something they had never tasted before. When Kaede had found out what the smaller girl was doing, perched precariously on a stool over the stove, the older girl had moved in to help. Later when Itachi and Shisui arrived, the two boys found Kaede on the stool, dangerously unstable as she stirred the pot, and Koka, standing on top of the counter near the edge on her toes, reaching for dishes. Never in their life had Itachi and Shisui been more thankful for their shinobi training as they moved to rescue the girls from their predicaments.

The still grieving boys silently ate their food after thanking the woman as Heiwa gave it to them. "Koka and Kaede made it last night. I just heated it up for you."

The old shrine maiden said nothing as she moved to the sink, not commenting on the tears that fell down the genins cheeks.

* * *

After eating, Itachi and Shisui felt much better. Kakashi, who had woken up at the scent of food, stopped in to grab a bowl. He left to take it to the other room, pausing only to tell the boys that tomorrow morning they would have to report to the Hokage. They nodded, relieved they would not have to relive the mission so soon.

Minutes later a half asleep Koka and Kaede walked into the room. Heiwa smiled as she handed them their bowls. The two girls shuffled over to the table where they sat on either side of the boys. If the sight of the exhausted Koka and Kaede had not made them feel guilty, Itachi and Shisui would have laughed at their behavior.

The girls had inverted their normal positions, placing the boys between them instead of the other way around. Like a shield from the outside world. The yawn that escaped Kaede as she and Koka struggled to keep their eyes open and not make a mess however, only slightly detracted from the fierce protectiveness coming from the girls.

Heiwa laughed at the sight. "Itachi, Shisui, take the two of them back to bed. You two should rest a little more too."

Seeing Koka almost miss her mouth made Itachi agree as he and Shisui led their friends back to the room the four of them had been in previously. It was the room Itachi often used at the shrine.

Two futons had been set out last night for the boys. Neither one of them had the energy to pull out two others, nor did they want to be separated from the girls at the moment. Instead, Shisui pulled the two futons together so that the edges were overlapping while Itachi pulled out some extra blankets.

The Uchihas placed the sleepy girls in the center before spreading the blankets over the bedding and climbing in beside the two girls. It was fairly tight, even with two futons, but no one complained. The four children needed the comfort of having each other nearby.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: We have 93 followers and 41 reviews loves. A big thanks to Counting Sinful Stars who has reviewed every chapter thus far :3**

**In other news, I got a new job since my other place shut down, which is why I have not been working on this as much. I love the job, but already one of the customers stalked me on Facebook, another one who was old enough to be my dad hit on me, and someone tried to give me their number. Apparently my manager calls the security a lot because of how often this happens to other girls there. Kind of freaky. We had to talk to security again too because of some creepy guy.**

**Any who, before I start on the story, how many of you think I should start a one shot collection as a companion to The Ripple Effect? Just something to show what happens during time skips or times like the stew incident mentioned in the previous chapter. Let me know via review and I'll set up a poll.**

* * *

When Itachi woke up he felt much better. The grief he felt at losing Yukiko and the betrayal of their sensei was still raw, but now it felt more manageable. Something shifting on his side caught his attention.

Koka was snuggled into him, one hand clutching at his shirt. When Itachi looked over her shoulder, Kaede and Shisui were in a similar position. Koka shifted again and Itachi's eyes sprung back to her as blue eyes cracked open, blearily looking around before meeting his own.

"Itachi?" She whispered, an unspoken question in her eyes. He nodded and the young girl sighed before closing her eyes once again and resting her head on his chest. Itachi froze, unsure how to react to his aloof friend's unusual display of affection. Moments later her eyes opened once again, looking more awake.

"I need to go to the study room." She told him quietly. Itachi nodded once again and carefully helped her leave the futon without waking up the other two occupants. He led her out of the room and down the hall to her study room. It was not until they entered the room that Koka released the grip she still had on Itachi's shirt.

* * *

Itachi watched as his friend moved over to the side of her desk. He was curious as she knelt to the floor and began feeling around. Without warning, Koka lifted a section of the floor. It was a secret cubby that Itachi had no idea even existed, despite how often he was in the room.

Carefully Koka pulled out a scroll. Itachi could see several others in the small compartment before she sealed it off once more. Koka walked over and handed the document to him.

"It's a compilation of all the information about the sharingan that I could see and find. It's not much and there might be a lot that I could not find, but there are things in there that you won't be able to find otherwise."

Itachi took the scroll in awe. He opened it, scanning through the information. There were detailed descriptions on how the eye worked, various stages and jutsu associated with it among other things. Information that he never knew was in the scroll, some of it he doubted even the clan elders would know.

"Koka, this is amazing. How did you find all of this?" Itachi breathed out. The blue eyed girl sat at her desk, effectively hiding the blush staining her cheeks.

"Some of it I was able to find through basic research at the public library and scrolls I found here. Some things I saw and recorded the information from my vision." Here Koka paused, something Itachi only barely noticed.

"And some of it I just already knew. You and Shisui will get more use out of that than I will, so it's yours to keep." She finished telling him, picking up some documents on her desk before beginning to write, signifying the end of the conversation.

Itachi's eyes softened as he looked at the young girl. His friend, he dearest friend, had risked a lot to create this scroll. Going out to places, like the library, always ran the risk of someone seeing her have a vision. The scroll was not thin either. A lot of time and effort had been put into it.

"Thank you, Koka." The young girl stiffened as Itachi hugged her carefully. She had more than enough displays of affection for the day already.

* * *

It was in Koka's study that Shisui and Kaede found the two younger children. Koka was writing at her desk and Itachi was leaning against it, reading the scroll he had been given. The two older children had brought in snacks and drinks for the group.

Shisui and Kaede took their place at the kotatsu. The elder girl began reading a book on ceremonial dances while Shisui picked up one of the random books Koka had left on the low table for that purpose.

They stayed that way until Kakashi came to fetch the two boys.

* * *

Koka waited until she was sure the shinobi were out of sight of the shrine when she turned to Kaede. The older girl looked up and met blue eyes.

"It's time to start." The older girl nodded and stood up and the two of them made their way to Heiwa's office, where the older woman sat looking over a scroll.

The shrine maiden looked up in surprise when the two girls entered the room.

"Kaede, Koka, what is it?" The two girls exchanged a look before looking Heiwa straight in the eye.

"Will you teach us the ceremonial dances early?" Koka made her request, both her and Kaede bowing slightly in a plea.

Heiwa focus completely on the girls, silent as she thought. There had to be a reason for them to ask so suddenly, though the older woman had a feeling she had a vague idea what it was. The dances were not physically taught until girls reached the age of thirteen, due to their physical demanding routines. Kaede was almost ready, but Koka had several more years before she would be physically ready. As it was, Koka was small for her age. Heiwa thought long and hard about it.

"Very well." She finally conceded. There was no jumping for joy from the girls, but they did raise their heads, relief evident on their features. Heiwa continued speaking.

"However, it will not be easy. Nor will I go easy on you because of your ages, or your size, Koka." The older woman added the last part for the blue eyed girl, who only nodded.

"If you went easy on me then that would defeat the purpose." Heiwa rose from her seat.

"Come. We will start as soon as the two of you change." The girls nodded.

"I assume we should look into your self-defense as well?" The older woman added, as if it had been an afterthought. She received a smile from Koka, the second one the woman had ever seen from the small girl. Heiwa sighed, wondering what burden the two girls in her care had taken on to protect their friends this time.

* * *

**Review's make me update faster. If I can get twenty reviews on this chapter, I'll post more before the end of the week.**


	19. Chapter 18

This is for my friend Sam because I am an idiot who forgot to give basic details. Let's see who notices the new details about the girls.

* * *

When Itachi and Shisui finished giving their report, something made much more bearable by the presence of Kakashi, the two boys returned to the shrine. It had taken several hours due to the betrayal of Kumokin and the death of Yukino. Neither genin wanted to face their clan right now and only longed for the sanctuary of the shrine.

When they arrived however, their previously sullen mood was swiftly replaced by terror. Unable to find the girls, Itachi and Shisui moved to the back yard where horror filled them. There, lying motionless against a tree was Koka and Kaede, covered in dirt and clothing torn in places.

Itachi and Shisui were at their sides in seconds.

"Koka! Kaede!"

It was only when blue and brown eyes opened to meet red ones that Itachi and Shisui noticed the lack of wounds. The girls sat up tiredly.

"What is it?" Kaede mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Shisui took the blond girl into his arms, Itachi likewise picked up Koka.

"We started training for the ceremonies." Kaede was much more awake now, having felt the blood rush to her face the moment Shisui held her.

"So tired." Koka's words were barely coherent as she closed her eyes once more.

Itachi and Shisui could not describe the relief the two of them felt after realizing the two girls were safe. After losing Yukiko, the sight they had found at the shrine was something out of their nightmares.

"Oh, Itachi, Shisui, welcome back." The two genin looked up to see Heiwa walking towards them, a tray in her hands. The older woman was in a plain tunic and trousers, similar to the ones the boys noticed the girls wearing instead of their normal kimonos.

"Heiwa-san, what is going on?" Itachi and Shisui were perplexed and worried all at once. Heiwa gave the young boys a soft smile.

"Why don't you bring the girls inside and I'll explain." Carefully balancing the tray in one hand, Heiwa bent down and picked up four folded fans the boys had not noticed before turning and heading inside.

Itachi and Shisui followed, the now sleeping girls in their arms.

* * *

After the girls had been placed in their rooms, Heiwa sat down with the boys in the kitchen, serving them tea to help calm their nerves.

"That must have frightened you." Itachi and Shisui could only nod. The older woman continued softly.

"Tell me, what is it that a shrine maiden does?" The two Uchiha boys looked up at Heiwa, confused about where the conversation was going, but answered anyway.

"They help out with the chores around the shrine and receive people." Shisui said.

"And they preform ceremonies and dances." Itachi added.

Heiwa nodded. "But do you understand what that will entail?" The boys shook their heads and they gazed at the woman, partly in curiosity and part in worry. Heiwa sighed.

"A shrine maiden typically does not start training for the ceremonies and dances until she is thirteen, for the same reason shinobi are not usually passed from the academy until a certain age. Their bodies and minds have to be ready for the work they are about to be undertaking."

Heiwa put it into terms the boys would understand, and from their frowns, they had.

"But Koka is seven and Kaede is twelve." Shisui pointed out. Itachi looked up with horror etched in his eyes.

"They're like us." Comprehension dawned on Shisui and then fear set in.

"Yes. The two of them excel beyond that of a normal shrine maiden would at their ages. They will learn things at a closer and faster rate than others." Heiwa told them softly. The next part she was about to tell them would break their hearts.

"A shrine maiden, after being fully trained, is expected to be able to perform the sacred dances and ceremonies where ever it is called for. Both inside and outside the shrine." Heiwa paused as she saw the fear growing in the eyes of the two young boys.

"And sometimes outside of the village." The information shattered Itachi and Shisui. Having the girls outside the shrine for an extended period of time was dangerous already. For them to leave the village for any amount of time was akin to a death sentence.

She did not talk about it, but Itachi and Shisui knew the man who had murdered Kaede's family was still out there, just as they knew he would finish what he had started at any opportunity. Likewise, Koka's visions put her at risk from most of society.

"But even with all of that, a shrine maiden cannot leave her shrine without a guard." Heiwa's last sentence seemed to take the edge of their fear.

"Besides, a shrine maiden must be proficient in self-defense and weapon handling before she is allowed to travel."

Itachi and Shisui whipped around in their seats to seat Kakashi leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

He raised one hand in greeting. "Yo." The silver haired teen looked exhausted despite it not yet being supper time.

"Welcome back Kakashi." Heiwa greeted him. "Go rest until dinner time." The ANBU nodded and wearily made his way to the room designated as his.

Satisfied, the older woman turned her attention back onto Itachi and Shisui. The boys had a conflicting look on their faces.

On one hand, the two of them were glad Kaede and Koka would be able to defend their selves. But on the other, the very idea of the girls ever having to hold a weapon unsettled them. They balked at the idea of them fighting.

* * *

Itachi and Shisui sat at the kitchen table watching Heiwa prepare to make dinner. They were still in thought when a light thump brought them out of their minds. Itachi and Shisui looked to the kitchen entrance where Koka had just entered, rubbing her nose with a cross look on her face, blue eyes glowing. It did not take a genius to know what had happened. Caught in her vision, the small girl had bumped into the wall.

Koka made her way to the calendar carefully, one hand on the wall to guide her. Shisui and Itachi watched her carefully. They had never seen the blue eyed girl walk during a vision. Normally the girl would either stand or sit still during one. Now they understood why. She could not even physically see the two boys at the table.

Koka took the pen hung on the wall beside the calendar and lifted it up. Her vision faded as she began to write, marking down several different days. Looking satisfied, she replaced the pen.

"We will have a new resident in a month." Koka declared, looking at Heiwa. It was then that she noticed Itachi and Shisui watching her from the table. The young girl's face began to flush in embarrassment as she realized they had seen what had just happened.

"Is your nose ok?" Itachi asked innocently. He caught the pen as it was flung at him, a smile teasing his lips.

"Heiwa have you seen my fans?" Kaede came in next, clad in a pale pink kimono, white leaf patterns dusting the bottom and sleeve edges.

"On the table." It was Kakashi who answered, having come in right behind her. Kaede thanked him and headed over the table, retrieving her fans and picking up Koka's.

She handed them to the young girl, taking in the sight of her still slightly red nose.

"I told you to wait for me." She lightly admonished. Koka could only sigh. This is her family.

* * *

**Review loves. I'm nice and put this up even though you only gave me 11 reviews. Let's see if we can match that again.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: You lot will never believe what has happened since my last update. It would be a story longer than this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Two more days had passed since Itachi and Shisui had given their report. In that time the two Uchiha children had been back to the Uchiha compound only for a short amount of time. They were still hesitant to leave Koka's and Kaede's side. Mikoto had come by several times to bring the boys some of their things with Sasuke at her side. Likewise, Kakashi had been a constant presence at the shrine when not on ANBU duties.

Now the four children sat in Koka's study room at the kotatsu. The youngest was silent as she poured over a book about shrine ceremonies, writing down notes in one of her many notebooks. Itachi split his attention between reading over them and conversing with Kaede and Shisui. The blond was going over details for Koka's birthday party while Shisui helped her generate ideas.

"We should put streamers up in all of the rooms!" Kaede was saying excitedly. No one bothered to keep their voices down. With Koka being able to see the future, a surprise party would have been a moot idea.

Shisui nodded his head, adding "We could hang lanterns from the trees too."

Itachi bit back a smile at Koka's barely visible eye twitch. "It's going to rain, remember?" Itachi pointed out. Koka had already stated that fact several times since the beginning of their conversation. The poor girl had reluctantly allowed them to make use of her study room. It was a decision that she was quickly beginning to regret. Koka closed her blue eyes and sighed. Then it hit her.

* * *

Everything happened within a split second. The moment Koka's eyes had snapped open, glowing blue once again, the two shinobi had known something was going to happen. The young girl had flung herself across the table, knocking Kaede flat onto the ground as kunai flew through the air where the two girls' heads had been. Shisui and Itachi were on their feet before the blades had even hit the wall, poised in front of their friends, searching for their attacker with sharingan blazing.

The door to the room was flung open as Kakashi darted in, having sensed the intruder and the flare of Itachi and Shisui's chakra.

"Guard the girls." Was his only order as the young ANBU jumped out the window the blades had come from.

Itachi and Shisui wasted no time and gathered the two girls into their arms, moving to a more secure location in the shrine.

"What about Heiwa?" Kaede protested as Shisui set her down in one of the central rooms. Itachi set Koka down next to her. The two cousins exchanged a look but it was Koka who spoke up.

"She's with Mikoto-sama at the compound. They are safe." Kaede was appeased with Koka's explanation. It was then that reality seemed to catch up with them all. Itachi and Shisui were struck with the reality that they had come very close to losing their only friends in the world. If it had not been for Koka, the two girls would be lying on the floor, kunai embedded in their skulls.

A chill set into the Uchihas bones. The girls had been deliberately attacked, and it seemed that the two of them had realized the same thing. Kaede had gone pale, clutching at the sleeves of her pink kimono. Her fear was shown on her face as the older girl thought of all the reasons the two girls would be attacked for. It showed to the two boys how vulnerable she was to the kind of life they led.

Koka however had a look the two boys had only seen twice. The young girl, despite being the youngest of them all, seemed to be so much older. There was a grimness about her, eyes tight around the corners as she fell into thought. As if she was far too accustomed to this.

Itachi and Shisui felt something in their hearts twist. This, this was not how their girls were supposed to be. Then rage welled up. Rage at the people responsible for rocking the peaceful the two boys had created with their friends. The two of them had never felt the need to destroy something as strongly as they did just then. The two shinobi struggled to shove it away for their friends who needed them. Thought then abandoned them as the boys drew the two girls into tight embraces without warning.

Koka let out a light 'oomph' as she was jerked out of her thoughts and Kaede squeaked.

"No." Shisui whispered out as Kaede made to move. The older girl froze and made to look at him but was unable to see anything past his chest.

"Shisui?" The blond girl questioned quietly.

"We won't let anything happen." Shisui quietly promised. There were a thousand promises in that one spoken one.

Itachi tightened his grip slightly on Koka, having felt the small girl shift slightly. He said nothing as her hands curled into his shirt, nor did he comment on the dampness spreading on his shirt. Likewise Shisui held Kaede as she trembled and cried in his arms.

* * *

When Kakashi returned sometime later, he looked grim. The glance he took at Kaede said it all. It had been the same man who had killed her family. The older girl broke down into sobs once again, Shisui holding her close.

"Shisui, take Kaede back to her room." If the older boy was surprised at Koka's request, he said nothing. Instead he quietly lead the crying girl out. Then Koka turned to Kakashi and Itachi.

"Come." The two brooked no arguments as they followed the young girl into her study room. Later Itachi would wonder when Koka had become so authoritative.

* * *

The three of them sat down at Koka's kotatsu and moments later Shisui appeared. He had sent a clone to the group.

"He will come back for her. Not tonight. But several months from now." Koka told them before continuing. "I cannot get an exact time yet."

Itachi caught onto the the last part oof her sentence. His eyes narrowed at its implication. "What do you mean?"

The blue eyed girl looked directly into his own eyes. In the back of his mind he noted that she was the only person to do that without hesitation.

"I have been training with my visions." So straight forward was her admission that it took a moment for the full meaning to sink in with the group.

"What!?" Itachi was aghast, and even Shisui and Kakashi had stilled at her confession. Koka did not hesitate in her words.

"We will all die otherwise. I told you, did I not? I will change the world."


	21. Chapter 20

Itachi's mine was reeling. Koka, his small, quiet and reclusive friend, had done something that could place her in jeopardy. She was training her visions to be stronger, and she was bringing them on by her own will.

"Koka…" First the first time in a long time, the young Uchiha heir felt his mouth dry in fear. Fear for his friend.

"Koka, you know the danger this will put you in." Kakashi was the one who spoke, voicing their thoughts with a seriousness they were unaccustomed to.

Koka did not waver. Instead she nodded. "It must be done."

Itachi felt his heart twisting. He did not like this one bit. Looking around the small table, he could see the other two boys did not either. The air was tense, Koka the only one seemingly unaffected. Then Kakashi let out a sigh, easing the tension.

"Well then I guess we can't let either of you girls out of our sight now." Kakashi said it so nonchalantly that it broke the remaining tension. Koka let out a long suffering sigh.

"Yes, yes. Do what you want." Her tone had Kakashi crinkling an eye into a smile and even Itachi and Shisui managed out a smile. At least Koka would always be Koka. The group quietly moved on to other topics.

* * *

It was finally time for Koka's birthday party. The small girl was all but ordered by Kaede to stay in her study room. Koka tried to say that keeping her away from the set up would be pointless, but the blond girl insisted that it was the idea of it that mattered.

Koka gave in, retreating to her study room. Itachi stayed with her, keeping the small girl company as she worked on various scrolls. She had just finished one when her eyes began to change, prompting Itachi to look up from his own scroll he had been reading.

"Koka?" The Uchiha questioned his friend. The vision had faded quickly, but left her furrowing her brows.

"Our new resident may be coming sooner than expected." The girl was quiet, and to Itachi's eyes she looked troubled.

"Is that a bad thing?" She shook her head.

"It is the reason that the event was pushed up that concerns me." Itachi waited for her to explain more. It was not often that Koka share her visions, but when she did, Itachi allowed her to do at her own pace.

"Itachi, this boy," Her own blue eyes met his, and Itachi felt the seriousness of the situation,

"This boy is so important. He will save the world, over and over. He will be the one to bring peace to the nations. Even without my interference, he will do all of that and more."

She looked troubled, but Itachi said nothing. This was too important for him to rush her. Finally she continued.

"But he feels so much pain. I want to help him." Koka was struggling to put the words together.

Itachi knew her better than anyone, but even then it was rare for her to open up to him. Koka was a very private and quiet girl. Expressing affection and her feelings was something that she rarely did.

"This boy, to me, is what Sasuke is to you. That is how I feel." Itachi was silent before nodding.

"Then I will help you."

"It's because it is you that I know you will do so, even without seeing it." Itachi gave a small smile as Koka turned back to her scrolls.

In a roundabout way, she had given him a compliment, but also expressed her trust in him. It made the warm feeling his chest grow once again.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Koka sighed and put down her scroll.

"It's about time." Though her voice and face were perfectly controlled, like usual, Itachi could still see the gleam of excitement in Koka's eyes. He stood up, helping Koka to her feet as Shisui bounded in.

"Time to go kids." He announced, receiving a dry look from both Itachi and Koka.

"Says the one acting like a child." Shisui's mouth dropped in response to Koka's quick retort. Itachi smothered a laugh at his cousin's expense. Koka truly was in a good mood if she was in the mood to joke around. Itachi decided to have some fun with it.

The Uchiha heir turned Koka and gave an elegant bow.

"May I escort you, my lady?" Koka raised an eyebrow but played along.

"Indeed you may, good sir." She took his offered arm and the two walked off towards the party. The small girl through one more comment over her shoulder.

"Shisui, the flies will get in." It was enough to snap him out of the shock induced by his cousin and Koka. He followed after them, complaining with a smile.

* * *

The shrine had been decorated in blue streamers and hanging lanterns. Butterfly ornaments hung from various places and sat on tables and the tables were filled with food and presents for the young girl. Koka took it all in with wide eyes. A vision could never compete with the real thing.

"Kaede, this is amazing." The older girl beamed with accomplishment.

"Koka-nee-chan! Happy Birthday!" The youngest of the Uchiha hurled himself into her legs, them being the only thing he was tall enough to hug. Itachi put a hand to her back to help keep her from toppling, but the weeks of training under Heiwa were beginning to show. The blue eyed girl barely stumbled.

"Thank you Sasuke." She released Itachi's arm and bent to pick Sasuke up. The young boy quickly latched on to hug her better. Itachi smiled. Koka really did have a soft spot for his younger brother. He looked around as Koka talked to Sasuke.

As expected, Heiwa stood with Mikoto, though Itachi was slightly surprised to see his own father there. Kakashi was talking with Fugaku quietly about something, and Kaede stood with Shisui next to Itachi and Koka. The blind haired girl finally cracked and pulled Koka over to the table. It was time to eat and then open presents.

* * *

Koka sat out on the engawa, Sasuke asleep on her lap. Itachi sat to her left and Kaede to her right. On the other side of Kaede was Shisui. The children were watching the stars together, enjoying the warm night.

The night had gone well. Fugaku had been more than civil, something that still surprised Itachi, and he and Mikoto had given Koka some new books. Heiwa had given Koka a new kimono and ribbons for her hair. Kakashi had given her a new training fan, one a little heavier than her current one, so as to help her build up her strength.

The girl shifted a little as Sasuke stirred in his sleep. Koka looked down briefly at the sleeping child, petting his hair to send him back to sleep. Her new bracelet tinkled lightly with the movement.

It had been Itachi's gift. Small, silver charms hung from it, matching the necklace he himself wore. In her other hand, Koka still held the gift Kaede had given her. A book that Itachi had only heard of, _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja_. She had been reading it to Sasuke until the young boy fell asleep. Shisui himself had given her a bookmark and a new ink and brush set. She went through them faster than either of the shinobi boys.

"This was a good day." The children looked over at Koka. The blue eyed girl was staring up at the stars. Kaede and Shisui grinned and Itachi smiled as he replied.

"Yeah, it was." There was a small smile on Koka's face.

* * *

**A/N Want to know who is coming to the shrine? Review Review Review! Also, Id' like to take the time to thank you guys. Seeing all the followers, favorites and reviews is truly amazing for me. So thank you everyone for your support.**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alrighty loves! We have over 200 followers now and over 100 reviews! Thank you, all of you, so much. This has reached a status far beyond what I had ever expected, so thank you everyone! And Talkingbirdguy you totally made my night. This was halfway done when I got your reviews, so I pumped it out for you. And SilverNeira, because I adore you and your reviews. Longest chapter yet!**

* * *

Koka stared at the paper before her intently. Finally she grimaced and tore it up before wading the pieces up and throwing it away. Today was one of the rare times that the blue eyed girl had time to herself for a while. Itachi and Shisui were away on a short mission, haven been temporarily teamed up with another genin team. Heiwa was helping some clients and Kaede was working on her own studies.

So Koka was using the time to gain some progress on her own studies. So far the results had been less than pleasing. Her visions took up a majority of her normal sight when they occurred. It occurred to her that she must overcome the vulnerability and so she had begun practicing while no one was around. Her recent attempts at writing during them had improved, but the writing still looked like a child's scrawls. It was both embarrassing and frustrating for the eight year old.

No matter how old she had been in her previous life, Koka was limited by her current physical age. She had not had the training that Itachi and Shisui received to get to their current level, nor did she have access to such training. The two Uchiha boys only received their training because they were shinobi, something that was out of the question for Koka. The training she received as a shrine maiden, while far above what an average person would get, lacked that extra bit that made shinobi so successful.

Koka did work on her chakra, thanks to Itachi, but that training was limited, as she and Kaede could only practice when none of the others were around. Both girls struggled with it. Koka's chakra, for some reason, was hard to sense, even for her. The blue eyed girl suspected it had something to do with her previous life, but was forced to keep the idea to herself. Meanwhile, Kaede had little trouble locating it. Her issue was with hiding it. The more the girls worked on their chakra, the more it became noticeable. If others were to notice the rise in the shrine maidens' chakra, it would raise all sorts of questions and suspicions. Koka decided it would be best to avoid that.

Neither of the girls wanted to be shinobi, but they knew they would need the strength a shinobi had. A shrine maiden was taught how to fight, but it was mostly self-defense. Such a thing could only go so far against an enemy. Itachi and Shisui were very much against the idea of the girls holding a weapon, let alone fighting, so, despite how much it bothered Kaede, the two girls had begun to practice sparing in secret.

Koka knew Kaede was too kind hearted to not be bothered by it. Keeping secrets from the boys had always bothered her. But the smaller girl was grateful that Kaede agreed to her plan.

* * *

When a vision came onto Koka, she placed her quill down with a frown. People continued to place wrenches in her plans and speed things up. The small girl stood up and walked to her closet, putting on her shoes and over robe. It was warm outside, but not overbearingly so, and Koka figured she may want the extra padding the robe provided her. Plus it added a dramatic flair, something that would add to her impression.

The blue eyed girl left a note where Kaede was sure to see it and left the shrine. It was time to begin setting her plans in motion. She just hoped all the pieces fell correctly.

* * *

Unerringly, Koka hurried down the streets of Konoha. She had had the vision of what was about to happen so often lately that Koka knew the route by heart. A positive effect of her gift. No time was wasted, knowing exactly where she was going and what she was looking for.

When she came across the group she was looking for, Koka felt herself hesitate for the briefest moment. If things did not go the way she wanted, this would end very badly. But she could not bring herself to stop, not when there was so much at stake. The blue eyed girl shoved away her fear and pushed forward, to whatever end it may be.

Pulling out her fan, Koka made her move swatting at one of the men with its metal guard. She stood before the battered child they had been attacking defensively.

"I will not allow you to harm this child anymore."

* * *

Naruto looked up in awe at the older girl in front of him. She looked fierce, standing straight and proud with her fan. Naruto was also struck by how pretty she was. The girl with her long, black hair and bright blue eyes looked like a princess to the three year old. Her clothing certainly had a noble look to them.

Apparently the men were thinking the same thing because they hesitated in attacking her. But they were drunk and one did not hesitate long. They were drunk though, unsteady on their feet and only civilians. They had not counted on the girl, small and delicate looking, being capable of fighting back.

She did not send them flying with extreme hits like Naruto thought a warrior would. But rather, she tripped the first drunk and shoved him into his companions, knocking them all down. Then she turned, and Naruto yelped as she suddenly picked him up and they were running away. He could hear the curses of the drunk men as they struggled to their feet before clumsily taking chase.

* * *

Koka panted as she ran. She knew she would be no match for the men, she was not trained yet for truly fighting. Naruto, as small and malnourished as he was, was still becoming heavy in her arms, Koka's own form being small for her age. The blue eyed girl could only hope that the pieces in her plan came together, and soon.

When she began, Koka had known there would be one of three outcomes. Either she would arrive and the men would leave, which clearly had not happened, resulting in no harm, or, she arrived, managed to buy time to get Naruto out of there, the two of them relatively unharmed, until she got him back to the shrine or help arrived. The third outcome would be that the both of them suffered an even worse beating that would undoubtedly end with a very long hospital visit or death for Koka. The third outcome was looking more and more likely, and it terrified the young girl in a way she had not felt in a long time. But she could not leave Naruto.

"You can't carry me, they'll get you too." Koka looked into Naruto's eyes. So scared and hurt.

"I will not leave you." Koka hardened her resolve. No matter what, she had to protect him.

But in the end, Koka's body was that of a small eight year old. Her legs were small, and though she had been training hard, she was not trained like a shinobi. Within time the drunken men caught up to the children.

Koka let out a shriek of fright and pain when one of them caught her by the hair, yanking her to a painful stop. Naruto let out a whimper of fear, solidifying Koka's urge to fight back as she clutched Naruto close to her body. Through the pain the small girl struggled, kicking at the men.

Koka landed a particularly solid hit to the man holding her and he released her hair only to hit her across the face. Koka fall to the ground, only just barely able to twist her body so she did not land on top of Naruto. The small boy was crying now as he clung to the girl trying to protect him.

"You gotta run away!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. The one time someone tries to help him, they get hurt, and it hurts Naruto deep in his chest. But Koka refused. He cried harder when her hand rubs his head as they lay on the ground, the men advancing.

"It'll be okay. I'm not leaving." Naruto looked up to her face to see a small smile, one so kind that it breaks his heart. But then he is pulled back against her tightly as she shields him with her own body.

_Number three it is. _Koka thought resignedly. Pain exploded in her back as a foot connected with her small body. Naruto cried harder as he felt the impact on her body. A second kick sent the two children skidding across the hard ground. Koka coughed, something coppery filling her mouth.

_Blood. That's my blood. I'm going to die. _Fear made its way into her heart, but she was unable to do anything except to protect Naruto with her body. She braced for the next hit, but it never came, forcing her to look.

The blue eyed girl only registered a brush of air before she realized Itachi and Shisui were there. Their sharingan was blazing and the two boys were beyond pissed. Koka thought they really might kill the drunkards.

The men were thrown harshly into the wall where they slumped to the ground, save for one. The man, not realizing what he had unleashed, made a move to hit the two boys, only for Itachi to grab his arm, causing an audible crack and the Uchiha heir broke it. A swift blow to the head from Shisui, cut off his shrieking as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Tie them up and alert the police on what happened." Shisui nodded as Itachi gave out instructions, the older Uchiha creating a clone to fetch the police as he began tying them up. Koka hardly registered the exchange. Everything hurt and her eyes felt heavy.

"Onee-san? Onee-san!" Naruto had scrambled out of Koka's hold and was leaning over her, getting no response from the girl. In a flash Itachi was by her side.

"Koka? Can you hear me?" The blue eyed girl opened her eyes, meeting Itachi's own red ones. She decided she did not like the look on his face. Fear was not something that belonged there. She lifted an aching arm up to cup Itachi's face with her hand. Her fingers left a bloody smudge on his cheek and the vision hit her.

_A bloody streak across Itachi's cheek as tears fell from his eyes. The young man clutching a dark haired woman to his chest in the middle of a blood stained forest. _

"Not dying yet." Her voice was strained, prompting her to cough. Itachi lifted the small girl up, unheeding of the blood that began to soak his shirt. Koka's hand weakly clutched his shirt.

"Naruto, I have to stay with him." The look in her eyes, despite the pain and exhaustion in them, brought back the memories of their conversation on her birthday. Itachi's eyes flickered to Naruto, the blond sported a fair share of bruises and there were still tears in his eyes, before looking at Shisui. His elder cousin had finished tying up the drunks.

"Shisui can you carry him?"

"Yeah." Itachi looked back at Naruto.

"Is that alright?" The blond nodded and he was scooped up by Shisui. The two shinobi took off towards the shrine.

Naruto was silent as they traveled, and Itachi felt icy fear in his heart as Koka became more and more unresponsive. Due to her visions, they could not take her to a hospital. Itachi could only prey that Heiwa had returned and would be able to help Koka.

Feeling the bleeding girl in his arms and seeing her so still gave him nightmares.


	23. Chapter 22

To Itachi's immense relief, Heiwa was already waiting at the shrine along with Mikoto. An anxious Kaede stood behind them. For a split second, Itachi saw Kakashi, but the young teen disappeared as soon as his eyes landed on Naruto, still in Shisui's arms. The young heir pushed the thought from his mind, concentrating instead on getting Koka to the older women.

"Koka!" Kaede let out a strangled sob at the sight of the unconscious girl. Within seconds, Heiwa whisked the prone form from Itachi's arms and hurried down the hall to the young girl's room, Mikoto right behind her. Only a firm command from his mother kept Itachi from following after them.

Shisui stood, Naruto still in his arms. The young boy had started to cry again. The elder Uchiha boy looked around. Kaede was still crying over Koka's state, and Itachi was standing as if in shock. The events were catching up to the small boy, and Shisui pitied his cousin. He took control of the situation.

"Kaede." The blond girl looked up at Shisui, and the Uchiha gave her a small smile. "Naruto here needs some attention, do you think you can help?"

"Oh!" She hurried over to Shisui's side. "Let me see." The Uchiha held out the small child, allowing Kaede to take him into her arms. Naruto, still upset by the recent events, clung to her.

"Oh, you poor thing. Let's get you fixed up." Shisui had to smile at Kaede's fussing. No matter the situation, Kaede would be Kaede.

"Itachi and I will work on making food for everyone, alright?" Kaede made a motion of agreement as she continued to dote on the child, taking him down the hall to the room the shrine used as a medical storage.

Shisui clasped his younger cousin's shoulder, prompting Itachi to look up at him.

"Go find Kakashi. If Koka went through the trouble of finding Naruto, then she's going to want to keep him here."

Itachi nodded in understanding. Though it was supposed to be a secret, they, along with most villagers, were aware of what Naruto was. What Itachi did not understand was why Koka decided to become involved now of all times. She had to of known the consequences. Itachi took off in search of Kakashi.

_No_, he thought, _she knew what would happen_.

The note she had left Kaede made that much clear. Unlike most villagers, Itachi understood that Naruto was the prison that held the Kyubi. Naruto himself was not a monster. Itachi thought deeper about what was going on, trying to pick up subtle clues left by Koka. Some of them were so obvious he had the sudden temptation to throttle something. Not once had he realized how much information Koka had given them about her visions.

* * *

Itachi found Kakashi only a short distance away from the shrine, leaning against a tree. The younger boy said nothing as he landed a few feet away, knowing Kakashi would say what he needed to say at his own pace.

"Of all people, I never expected that kid would be the one to show up." Kakashi let out a sigh. "Though I guess fate has a funny way of working."

"He's Minato's and Kushina's son." Itachi said with realization. Kakashi's swift departure now made sense. Kakashi nodded.

"It was quite the shock, seeing him here."

"Koka found him." Kakashi nodded, not at all surprised by the information. Koka had gotten very close to Kushina in the short time they had known each other.

"Koka will probably want to keep him. She does tend to collect troubled people like that." Itachi said nothing to Kakashi's statement. It was slightly true after all. It was because of her that Kakashi lived at the shrine now and Itachi and Shisui had their own rooms there as well.

"Do you understand then?" Itachi had to know where Kakashi stood.

"Yeah. I'll help." Itachi did not let his relief show, instead the two of them headed back to the shrine.

* * *

When Itachi and Kakashi arrived, Kaede was keeping Naruto occupied in one of the other rooms while Shisui worked in the kitchen. Itachi was slightly impressed that his cousin managed to contain the situation so well and keep from burning the food as he was prone to. Heiwa and Mikoto were still with Koka.

"Well?" That was the first thing Shisui said as the two shinobi entered the room.

"We need a plan." Kakashi stated. The other two agreed. It was hard enough protecting the two shrine girls. The man who had slaughtered Kaede's family was still out there, and looking for her if the attack the other week was any indication. And if the secret of Koka's visions got out, there was no telling what the village would do with her. They all still remembered the incident in the hospital when Sasuke had been born.

Now, adding Naruto to the mix would bring a whole mess of new complications. Many villagers wanted him dead. If they knew the shrine girls were protecting him, as they saw today, the villagers would think nothing of tearing them apart.

Then there was the fact that Naruto was constantly being watched by ANBU and the Hokage due to the Kyubi. This would draw attention to the shrine, and thus the girls, for a whole bucket of reasons. This brought another question.

"Naruto should have been under watch. This attack should not have happened." Shisui frowned and Itachi was in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'll be looking into it." Kakashi had a dark look, one that promised that someone would be hearing from him. Kakashi had grown attached to the vision seeing girl. The fact that she had been hurt in a way that should have been completely avoidable infuriated him.

Before the shinobi could say anything else, Mikoto and Heiwa entered the kitchen. Instantly all three shinobi had their eyes trained on the women, waiting for information on Koka's status.

There was conflicting worry and relief in Mikoto's eyes and Heiwa's face was drawn. Both women looked tired.

"How is she?" Itachi was the first to speak. Heiwa let out a sigh.

"Her ribs were broken. One of them pierced her rib. She has a minor concussion and the back of her head is tender. Other than that, it's mostly bruises."

Mikoto gave the boys a small smile. "She'll be alright. Koka just needs to rest and take it easy for a few days."

Itachi had already disappeared to see the blue eyed girl.

Shisui could not help but chuckle. "I'll go let Kaede know." The boy left the kitchen, heading the opposite direction that his cousin took.

Kakashi was left alone in the kitchen with the two women. "I have to go talk to ANBU." Then he too ran off.


	24. Chapter 23

As soon as he knew Koka was going to be alright, Itachi ran to see her. Quietly, he opened the door to her room and entered, closing it behind him. His eyes were trained on the sight before him.

Laying in the center of the room on her futon was Koka. For a moment, Itachi felt fear rise up. If it were not for Heiwa and Mikoto's words, Itachi would have though his friend was dead. The young Uchiha stumbled forward, falling to his knees beside her bed. It was only close up that he could see and hear her faint breathing. Koka's face, aside from the vivid bruises, was colorless. Even her faint chakra, something he had a hard enough time sensing on a good day, was almost impossible to find.

"Stupid." Itachi muttered, reaching for Koka's still hand. It was cooler than normal as well. It was then he noticed the trembling. His trembling.

"Stupid! Stupid Koka!" Tears welled up in his eyes and fell onto their joined hands.

"You always do this, acting reckless and getting hurt." He had known her visions were getting closer. Itachi blamed himself. He should have kept a closer watch on her. Should have made her talk about her vision of this day. He should have been there.

"Itachi?" With a start, Itachi's eyes flew up to meet Koka's. The blue eyes he had come to care so much for were dull with pain and exhaustion.

"Koka? How are you feeling?" His voice was rough

"Hurts." She whispered and Itachi felt his chest tighten. He soothingly began to rub her head, mindful of her injuries.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Is Naruto ok?"

"Yeah, you protected him. When you get better you can see him." Koka's eyes began to drop once more, though it was obvious she was trying to fight it.

"Get some rest Koka." The worn out girl nodded slightly, giving in to her tiredness.

Then, "Tachi? Will you cuddle with me?" Itachi froze before nodding. 'Tachi? That was new.

"Alright." Carefully Itachi laid down beside his friend, being sure to not bump her injuries. He stayed on top of the blanket, holding her hand. Blue eyes met his once again. There was a pleading look in her eye.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course." Itachi watched as Koka smiled a rare smile. Really, he mused, there was no way to deny her. He would never be able to deny her, and a part of him was alright with that.

"Forever and always." But his blue eyed friend was already asleep.

* * *

It was the next morning when Koka began to stir again. Itachi, who had kept a silent vigil over his friend, sat up. Blue eyes blinked open and looked to him, still hazy with sleep.

"Itachi?"

"I'm here." The young Uchiha said in confirmation. He helped Koka sit up.

"What time is it?"

"A little before ten." Koka made a humming noise in acknowledgement before moving to stand. In a flash, Itachi's hands were on her shoulders, easing her back down firmly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Koka looked up at him, annoyance clear on her face.

"I'm going to see Naruto." Her look sharpened. "Either help me up or get out of my way."

Itachi hesitated for only a second. If he was with her and complied, then the young Uchiha would be able to make sure she did not strain herself. He hated it when Koka was angry with him and Itachi had no desire to face her cold wrath. With a sigh he helped her to her feet before moving to grab her over robe. There were times when he missed the quiet Koka. She rarely got into trouble then.

* * *

"Nee-chan!" Naruto shrieked, rushing towards Koka, who had just arrived with Itachi at her elbow. Ever skillful at catching little children, like Sasuke who was prone to launching himself at Koka, Itachi snatched Naruto in mid-jump.

"If you jump on her, you'll hurt her." The young Uchiha reminded Naruto, who silently nodded in surprise. Itachi sat the blond down and Naruto, carefully, latched on to Koka.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Nee-chan." The boy was crying, hiding his face in Koka's stomach. He cried harder when he felt familiar arms around him.

Koka wrapped her arms around Naruto, the sleeves of her kimono covering his back. Then, releasing one arm, she tipped his head back so Koka could look him in the eye.

"You did nothing wrong. Do you understand, Naruto?" the blond could only nod his head, he was crying so hard.

Koka could feel her heart crumble. Carefully she knelt down in front of the child and took his hands into hers. Blue eyes bore into blue eyes.

"Naruto, I'm going to tell you something very important, alright? You must promise me that no matter what, you will always remember it."

The black haired girl waited for the young blond to give a verbal confirmation before giving a small smile. Later, Itachi would muse that this was the most he had seen Koka smile so often.

"Naruto, to me, family is the most important thing in the world. I would give my life to protect my precious people. I am scared of many, many, many things in this world, but for my family, I will fight to protect them."

The blue eyed girl raised a hand to wipe tears about from Naruto's face, unaware of the look Itachi was giving her, or of the audience that had gathered in the doorway. She continued on speaking.

"Kaede, Heiwa, Mikoto, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi are all my precious people. They are my family that I love." She smiled softly as she squeezed his small hands.

"And you too, Naruto. You are a precious person in my family. So I will always be there to help. Alright?"

Like a dam had been opened, Naruto started bawling his eyes out and Koka drew him in, where he clung to her on her lap. Another pair of arms circled Koka, surprising her. She looked up to see Kaede, brown eyes full of tears.

"Koka, I love you." She whined out. The younger girl blinked up at her.

* * *

Shisui and Kakashi moved to stand with Itachi. The younger boy was still staring at Koka with an expression akin to awe in his eyes, though he was perplexed as to when Kaede had arrived and started crying. Shisui had a fond grin on his face as he watched the three huddled on the ground. Likewise, across the room, Heiwa and Mikoto were watching the occupants.

Kakashi looked around at them all, a strange feeling in his chest. His family had grown again, thanks to a little blue eyed girl.

* * *

**Really I could not figure out how to put this chapter into words. I'm not overly happy with it. But soon the story shall be picking up.**

**ALSO! I'm thinking of going though and reposting the chapters after editing them because I suck apparently with grammar and missing words here and there and you guys (all 332 of you dear followers) are too nice to point out my fails at English. I'm thinking of getting a beta too. Review my lovelies!**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: You guys have no idea how much I truly appreciate you guys and how I love seeing your reviews. Things have been psychotic lately and you are definitely what the doctor ordered. So here's another chapter dedicated to DarkDust27, Sabie0521, 4everfictional, SilverNeira, Sophiebybophie, and Counting Sinful Stars. Thank you for your reviews. **

**In other news, I'm thinking of quitting my second job. I get more of a response here, from complete strangers around the world who are all incredibly supportive (I love you guys), than I do from the people I grew up with.**

**And now enough of my ranting and on to the story. I look forward to the reviews for this one.**

* * *

As Koka recovered, the next few days were almost uneventful. Almost because Koka decided to have Itachi bring over Sasuke to meet Naruto. The Uchiha heir wished he had been able to deny her just once, if only to keep the peace and quiet.

Once the two young boys had met, it was like a whirlwind. Itachi could not tell if the two boys were friends or not. They were constantly arguing and tumbling around, but they rarely left each other's side. Itachi brought it up to Koka.

"They are friends. Few will be closer than they will be." That was all the still healing girl had said. Itachi did not verbally protest his friend's lack of explanation, but he did sigh. The two four year old boys were chaos and it seemed only Mikoto and the female occupants of the shrine knew how to control it.

* * *

Shisui and Itachi had been training before returning to the shrine. Koka had finally gotten tired of Itachi's hovering kicked him out using Shisui's strength. The two boys had been ordered to not return until they had finished training for the day. Even Kakashi had gone out.

Upon their return to the shrine, the two boys headed toward Koka's study. They could sense Kaede's presence there, which meant Koka would be there too, even if they could not feel her. Shisui made a note to teach Kaede how to hide her chakra. He had notice it had grown.

The two boys suspected she had begun to use it with Koka, but they were unsure if it was a by-product of training with Heiwa or something else entirely. Neither girls said anything about it to the boys, so for the moment they were content to allow the girls their privacy.

* * *

The sight they found in the study made the two shinobi pause. Naruto and Sasuke, who had their backs to the elder boys, were sitting at the kotatsu with Kaede, who was teaching them to read and write. The two younger boys were fidgeting but diligently paying attention to the older girl as she patiently taught them.

Koka was seated at her desk writing something. Itachi silently moved over to the girl and peered over her shoulder. Unlike what she normally wrote in, Koka was filling a blank book with writing. She glanced over at him.

"This one is not for you." She told him quietly.

"What is it?" He questioned just as quietly.

"Stories for children. It's their reward for being good." Itachi nodded. That explained why the two boys were so well behaved at the moment.

"Koka-nee! We finished!"

"Aniki! Look!"

Papers with sloppy handwriting were suddenly thrust into Itachi's and Koka's face. The young shinobi blinked while Koka calmly took the papers are looked over them passively.

"Well done. Wash your hands and I'll tell you a story after lunch." The two boys darted off, their shouts being heard down the hall. Shisui watched them go, shaking his head.

"I envy your skills at controlling them." Itachi shared the same thought but kept his quiet.

"It's not a matter of control, but directing." Kaede said as she stood, heading for the door. Shisui followed her lead.

"Directing?"

"You cannot command a fire but you can channel it." Koka stated quietly as she left the room. The two Uchiha boys followed the girls, not quite understanding the explanation.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were already in the kitchen with Heiwa, who was filling their bowls with curry. Kaede liberated the ladle from the woman so she could sit with the boys. Koka was already getting out the bowls.

"-and Nee-chan said I was getting better but I still have to practice." Naruto was telling Heiwa about the things Kaede and Koka had been teaching him. It was an enthusiastic recounting with lots of hand gestures.

"I'm way better at it still." Sasuke interjected, causing another argument between him and Naruto.

"Those who fight get no stories." Koka calmly said as she and Kaede took their seats between Itachi and Shisui. The two younger children sat on the other side of the table with Heiwa at the head.

Both boys instantly set about reassuring everyone they were not fighting. It quickly turned into an eating competition between the children. Shisui egged them on and joined in on the competition. Kaede scolded them, though it was clearly halfhearted as she smiled through it.

At some point Kakashi had slipped back in, miraculously eating his food without being seen. The event caught the attention of the three in the food eating contest as they began to challenge him in an attempt to see his face. Heiwa serenely ate her meal like there was nothing unusual going on, a small smile on her lips.

Itachi smiled as he ate his lunch. Even though it was loud and a little boisterous, it was peaceful. He glanced at the small girl beside him. Her eyes were closed, but as if she felt his stare, Koka opened them. Itachi caught the last glimmer of light from her fading vision. She glanced sideways at him, giving him an invitation to ask.

"What was it?" There was a glint in her eye. One that was familiar but he had never seen in her own eyes.

"Chaos." She stated. Her eyes flicked around the group. "Lots of chaos that we will all enjoy." Undoubtedly the other shinobi at the table had heard the conversation but they chose to politely ignore it.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto broke into the conversation without their tact. "You have to tell us the story now!"

Itachi looked to see that they had indeed finished eating. Koka stood and began collecting bowls.

"After we clean up." The kitchen had never been picked up so fast.

* * *

Itachi, Shisui and Kakashi joined the two girls as they lead the children back to the study room. The three had been roped into joining the group after Naruto and Sasuke persisted in telling them how Koka had worked so hard on the story.

Extra cushions were brought out and placed around the kotatsu by Naruto and Sasuke so that everyone could sit.

Koka sat down, Naruto and Sasuke on either side of her as she opened the book Itachi saw earlier.

"Once upon a time," Koka began softly, "In a faraway land of a different time, there lived a girl named Emily Stone."


	26. The Butterfly Effect

Hello my loves! I have good news and bad news for you! Bad news is, this is not a chapter and The Ripple Effect has ended. The good news? It has a sequel titled The Butterfly Effect. The first chapter is already up!

~Love Kyra


End file.
